


With a little help from an elf

by Tukma



Series: Seasonal fun [3]
Category: Supercorp Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Dress Up, Elf on a Shelf, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fortress of Solitude, Games, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Marriage Proposal, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Mistletoe, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Secret Santa, Smart Ruby Arias, Snow, Snowball Fight, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, True Love, Twelve days of Supercorp Christmas., Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Some fluffy relief for the dismal year.Kara and Lena have been dating a while, Kara is ready to move forward but so far the right time always seems wrong. She decided on Christmas day for the big question. Only to find Lena doesn't like Christmas. With some Elf's help Kara sets out to show Lena a magical Christmas, to make this one her best ever.....
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Seasonal fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637197
Comments: 26
Kudos: 92





	1. Twelve days of Supercorp Christmas.  Day 1, 14th December 2020 - Snow/Cold

Twelve days of Supercorp Christmas.

Day 1, 14th December 2020 - Snow/Cold

Floating above the city the crisp air filled her lungs as she watched the tiny flecks of snow fall. There were many benefits of her superpowers but simple things like watching the water as it falls and crystallizes into individual and beautiful snowflakes was one of her favorites. She was happy, almost giddy the first snow of the season was blanketing the national city in a soft white glistening layer of newly settled snow. A true sign that Christmas was on its way. Not having Christmas on Krypton there were no early memories, and well the first few years were quite overwhelming, but the Danvers had made it an amazing and magical time of the year for her. It had become one of her favorite holidays, the cheer, the kindness, the traditions. She smiled as she drifted watching the snow, zoning into her favorite heartbeat, as Lena made her way to the office. This year she was hoping that Lena would make Christmas the best ever, it was their first since becoming an official couple, and she hoped this year that Lena would join in. After all, it is hard to propose to the woman you love when she is sat at LCorp with a microwave meal and a glass of red.

As she listened to the heartbeat she heard a sudden spike, her head whipped around to the direction and she took off to see the town car partially buried in snow off road. She flew down and landed next to the car, there was a child standing in the road and swerving marks from the car, the driver had avoided the child but clearly lost control. Kara moved the child to the pavement and opened the rear door to see Lena. A quick scan showed there was nothing wrong; she was just shook by the swerve and spin of the car. 

“Are you ok Miss Luthor? I can help get your car out and get you back on the road in just a moment.”

Lena had looked up at Supergirl as she opened the door, the car tilting to the side, she smiled brightly as she saw her girlfriend looking back at her; it was always something that happened when she came into view. It was an automatic response by now and there was no way she could hide it, not even during the worst season in the year, her love for the blonde heroine shone through brightly. She would be glad to get back on the road when it was cold, and although Kara could easily float around in the snow wearing practically nothing she felt the cold.

“Thank you supergirl that would be much appreciated, can you check on my driver first”

Kara smiled back at her, she wanted to check her personally but she knew that she couldn't do that after all she was in the super suit. She had checked the driver and then moved the car back to a driving position on the road. Lena had stepped out of the car as Kara started to clear the snow, just in time to watch some of the children across the road start throwing snowballs at the heroine. The rosy faced youngsters were laughing as their balls disintegrated as they hit the steel body of the invulnerable woman. Kara had turned into an oncoming ball and got caught in the face, Lena couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the sight. Kara was a whirlwind of movement suddenly the clearing of the snow became a game and her arms were almost spinning pelting the children with small balls of snow. It was like watching a ball shooter on full speed. Each of the children getting hit with the balls Lena had no idea how much strength and concentration it took for Kara to work so fast but throw so softly that she didn't hurt the children. In no time the car was free and the children were all laughing.

Supergirl walked across the street to talk to the girls for a few moments before placing the car back on the road and waving as she took to the sky. Lena had pulled away and it was no surprise when she walked into the office to find Kara waiting with coffee. She walked into the office, giving her a lingering hug and a soft kiss, before taking the coffee and sitting on the couch. Her fingers warmed as she clutched the cup and sipped at the dark warming liquid. Kara was still excited from the snowball fight, that had only increased her over all excitement, she sat with her and looked over her girlfriend, she looked beautiful with slightly wet hair, rosy cheeks, pale skin and ruby lips, the silk shirt and black suit looked fabulous, but there was something off with her.

“Are you really alright Lena? You didn't look happy and well I was a little worried, you didn't join in with the snowball fight or anything.”

“I have never been in a snowball fight, Kara, it would have been unbecoming of a Luthor to do such things, my Mother would not have approved. Well in my six in heels and suit for the board meeting it wouldn't have been very practical. Physically I am fine thank you, the girl was unharmed it was just a little shock. I guess I just don't enjoy this season very much, Christmas was an excuse to show how much we had, how perfect we were and get large tax breaks. Nothing about it was real or jolly, that's why I prefer to just work instead of joining in the fake cheer.”

Kara was a little shocked at this, she knew that Lena had not joined in the christmas things over the past few years but she had always been invited. She could see the sadness in Lena’s eyes and knew there was more to this, she had always figured that she had obligations. She was a busy woman after all, she did think that now after they had been dating so long that Lena would spend Christmas with her this year. She smiled sadly, and kissed her cheek, she had to get going for work, she had only come to check on her in person so to speak.

“Well you're still coming to Midvale this year right? It’s our first Christmas together.”

“We will see, I have to get on, I have a board meeting at ten. Are we still meeting later?”

Kara nodded and kissed her again leaving however instead of heading to CATCO she took the elevator to Sam’s office. She moved down the hall looking for the CFO’s office, she had come back after being gone for about six months, the perfect amount of time for her to heal and Alex to get over Maggie, they had started slow but now they were engaged and due to be married in the spring. She loved Sam and Ruby and she knew that Lena really loved having Sam back. She just hoped that Sam would talk to her about this, she knocked on the door as she found the office. Waiting to be called and headed in, seeing Sam and Ruby sitting on the couch in her office.

“Kara, Hi, what can I do for you?”

“Hey, um I just wanted to ask you something, Lena um, well she seems to really not like Christmas, and she is kinda sad, I had something special planned for Christmas but I don't know what is going on, why she doesn't like Christmas. Do you know why?”

Sam looked at her. She wasn't sure that it was her place to answer questions like this about Lena, after all if she had not explained to her why she didn't like the season then maybe she wasn't ready to share that yet.

“Oh Kara, she is your girlfriend don't you think that you should be asking her about this? I would suggest you ask but don’t push. I mean I am sure whatever you have planned would be great at another time.”

“Mom clearly Kara was thinking about proposing, and as much as I would like to watch you two work this out, I am going to be late for school, so, how about you help Aunt Kara she will only bungle it if you don't. I mean they were dating like three years before they figured this out, have a heart mom it’s Christmas.”

Kara and Sam both stood looking at Ruby as she gave both of them a Kiss and a hug before leaving. Kara looked at Sam and shrugged, she had no idea how Ruby knew everything like she did, I mean she was around but always reading or playing a game on her phone or something, clearly she was paying much more attention that it appeared. She was a very smart kid, and she was always the first to know what was going on sometimes even before the person she knew it about. It was her that had asked Kara, why she kept her relationship with Lena quiet, everyone was happy for her mother and Alex. She asked a lot of questions that all pointed to Kara’s undercover dating, and that Lena was playing along with it, it was time to just come clean. She nodded and raised her brow smiling hoping that Sam would take pity on her.

“Look Kara, Lena doesn't like Christmas, the house would be decorated, by others, the family would be dressed, and then photographed, then there would be a gala, where she would be paraded and subjected to very grotesque men pawing at her, then the day before Christmas she would be sent back to the boarding school. She was alone, there were no traditions, no chestnuts, no singing, no presents and no love. Christmas reminds her that she was a possession, an object and unwanted unloved and discarded as soon as she fulfilled her purpose, Christmas reminds her of this. Take it easy on her, Maybe a proposal at Christmas is the perfect time, but you need to build up to it, give her a real Christmas. Maybe Ruby and I can give her a push towards some time together over Christmas, she may do it for Ruby.”

Kara smiled, Sam was getting ready to leave she figured she was in the meeting too, she gave her a quick hug and left, heading towards CATCO, she did research into the Luthors at Christmas, then children's ideas for Christmas, then traditions, Ideas and a million other sites. She was a reporter after all. She decided that she would put a proposal together for Lena. At the end of the day she went to meet Lena, they had dinner and chatted and then when they were snuggled up on the couch Kara took a deep breath.

“Lena, I really want to talk about Christmas but I don't want to upset you”

Lena stiffened a little, and leaned back to look at her, she wasn't sure what was going on, Kara, Sam and Ruby all wanting to talk about Christmas, was it just her or was Christmas getting earlier each year. She nodded and waited for Kara to speak.

“You know that the Danvers family is big on traditions, when I first got here, the sounds and lights were too much but through the Danvers traditions and patience I came to love Christmas. I mean that I love to celebrate the holidays, well most of them I am still a little shaky on Halloween, I mean the dressing up and the candy is great but why people want to be scared is beyond me. It's just something that makes no sense to me, the world can be harsh and horrible, there are horrors everywhere but people go out of their way to scare you, Alex thinks it's funny, but I just…….”

“Kara breathe and get back on point, I can see that you have gone off script of what you want to say. Take a moment ok”

Lena had placed her finger to the blondes lips and smiled softly, she didn't like the topic, but it clearly meant alot to Kara, she could tell by the look on her face she had been practicing this all day, probably since this morning. The more she practiced Ironically the more she went off on tangents, it was cute but Lena wanted her to get to the point on this subject.

“I know you don't like Christmas and you don't have to tell me why, but I love it, and I love you, I want to celebrate it with you. I would like you to give me one year, this year, to show you why I love Christmas, you join in on all the things I plan, follow the instructions of my little helper and if on Christmas day after dinner, Christmas is still something that you don't want to celebrate, we will not, ever again. Because as much as I love it, I love you so much more, and I will spend the rest of our time together working from LCorp on Christmas day if it means I get to be with you. This will start with lunch tomorrow at mine with all the super friends”

Lena was stunned; she had not expected that at all, she figured that Kara was going to ask her to give it a try like she had thanksgiving, and that was now one of her favorite holidays, the super friends celebrated together it was amazing. Lena wouldn't make Kara go without Christmas, but she could have an amendment to the deal that would be fair.

“I will agree to this, on one condition, for the rest of the Christmases, you spend the morning and afternoon with your family as always and then come collect me in the afternoon for snuggles on the couch, I will not be the Luthor that stole Christmas, that honor is Lillian's”


	2. Family/tradition

Day 2, 15th December 2020 - Family/tradition

The next day Lena finished up her work and turned off the Laptop, she took a deep breath, she knew that this was one of the pre Christmas days that Kara and her friends did. She had been invited each year, she knew it was something to do with secret Santa gifts, she never bothered to attend, she didn't expect anything although Kara had been giving her gifts since they first met. In turn Lena had delivered the presents to Kara's a few days before Christmas opting to get a little something for everyone and leaving it at that. The second year she had a gift from Kara and a gift from the super friends. The same last year, they had made her a collage of photos of Lena with all of them at games nights and other evenings, thanksgiving ect, it was lovely and she really appreciated it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be in on the gift giving. She messaged the driver and headed out Jess looked at her with curiosity.

“You can leave early today Jess, I have a social engagement at Kara and the rest of the friends.”

“Oh that's great you're going, I was about to come in and remind you that you needed to leave, Kara has given me an itinerary so I can manage your schedule, I got you some wine to take, thought you might need it.”

Lena smiled gratefully at her, she should have been surprised or annoyed that she had been enlisted by Kara, but Jess knew how much the blonde meant to her and that she would need the wine. Jess didn't impose but she saw a lot more than most, she had been her assistant for years, she was probably also due another raise. She took the bottles of wine and turned to the elevator heading down to the car. She stepped out into the lobby of LCorp plaza and looked to her car, the driver stood and opened the door for her. The ride over was smooth even though there was still snow on the ground, and the nervousness that she was feeling, the butterflies in her stomach, the thoughts in her head were all connected to what she was about to walk into. Her experiences of Christmas were much like the puppies that turn up a few weeks after at the shelters, something to get a few Oohh's and Aahh's from the right people, making the parents look good, then dumped a few moments later when it was too much trouble to look after it. She was adopted by the Luthors, and dragged out to show the perfect, altruistic family that took in the stray orphan child and gave her everything. Then the moment the camera’s were gone so was she. The disposable child of a cheating coward, she hated all the fake Christmas cheer.

Kara could hear Lena coming, everyone else had arrived and they were waiting on her. She could hear the heartbeat moving closer to the apartment, but instead of stopping it seemed to slow then drive away, Kara listened, Lena had driven around the block, she could already tell by her heartbeat that she was nervous, the drive around the block cemented it. She moved over to Alex and Sam speaking quietly, she didn't want the others to know Lena was anxious, but they knew what she was like some times.

“Lena has just driven around the block, can you two go down and pretend to be arriving and bring her in take some bottles, I'll ask you to go get wine, ok, please Sam”

Kara gave her best wide eyed pleading look with a small pout, and Alex and Sam had a synchronized eye roll at her, but nodded. The plan was afoot, they would get Lena in the loft and then she could start with the Christmas cheer she wanted this to work, she wanted to be able to propose, Christmas day, but she would only do so if she thought that things were going well. It wouldn't go well if she couldn't get it off the ground. She asked them to go loud enough for the others to hear and they agreed to put on their coats. Alex slipped a bag with a few bottles from under the table and held the door for Sam.

“Lena hates Christmas Alex, I am not sure this ambush is a good idea, I just couldn't say no to Kara, I mean did you see that look? You know she wants to propose right?”

“Yeah she wanted to do it on Lena’s birthday, and then the truth about her birthday being red sun day came out, Kara was devastated it took three years to find out the date, and when she finally did it turned out to be a day that she was taken hostage by her crazy brother. Then she thought about thanksgiving, and remembered that Lena broke up with James on thanksgiving the year before. I told her that it didn't need to be a holiday or a special day in any other way, because it will be special, but she is set. I am surprised that the ring hasn't burned a hole in her pocket.”

Sam looked at Alex, Lena’s birthday was in October Kara had been carrying a ring around trying to propose for two months at least, she was impressed Kara had taken years to even get around to dating Lena, yet here she was six months in ready to ask her to marry her and still trying to make it perfect two months later, the girl was a romantic. She got to the end of the street and turned back, knowing that they would need to be walking towards Kara’s to make this ruse plausible. She thread her arm through Alex’s and walked slowly, she heard the car slow Lena had seen them and would know the jig was up she would have to get out. The car stopped and the driver came around to open the door, Lena slipped elegantly out of the car, still wearing her pencil skirt and jimmy choos. She had the bag in her hand as she moved towards the girls, providing a barrier for a side hug only. She hugged each and kissed their cheeks.

“I thought I was late, I am glad I am not the only one. I stopped for wine, great minds it appears.”

“Kara sent us out for wine, she didn't think we had enough but then she always does over prepare and it's not like we are light drinkers.”

Lena saw the glance that Sam gave Alex, so this was an ambush to make sure she got into the loft this time, she should have known that Kara would have been listening for her arrival. She raised her brow at Alex and then looked at Sam, she knew her friend well enough to know that innocent look was a guilty one. She laughed lightly, and turned to the door. She may as well get this underway, she promised Kara one Christmas to show her why it was important and the first thing was a fake wine trip to get her inside, that was a strike on the negative column, although it was kind of sweet she sent them to help, she would have realized she was anxious. Arriving at the loft, Kara opened the door before she reached the handle pulling her into a massive hug and kissing her firmly on the lips she could hear the groan from Ruby but pulled Kara a little closer to enjoy the kiss. After all there was nothing that made her feel safer than being in Kara’s arms being kissed like that.

“Ok everyone is here, Let's get this night going shall we. Who needs a drink?”

There were a number of people that shouted for a drink, and then there was a comment from Sam that she would have some of the red Lena brought. The girls went to the main room while Lena helped with the drinks order, they got the drinks and headed back to the main sitting area, taking their normal place on the couch, while the others were sharing seats and the floor in their couples, Ruby sitting with J’onn, Brainy and Nia, and Sam sitting across Alex’s lap something that had become common place now. They chatted for a while and all caught up on what was happening. A few laughs and then Kara picked up the bowl.

“Ok so, super friends tradition and Danvers tradition, all involved will buy one present no more than thirty dollars, this gift is not given to the person you pick, it will be the gift to donate, this year's donations going to every child deserves a Christmas.”

Kara noticed the look between Lena and Sam but wasn't sure if it was because this was the first year that they had come to the secret Santa meeting, but it was something that she would mull on later she needed to get the rules out.

“The charity provides children in orphanages, and in other social service care with a present at Christmas, they have a limit on spending so that there is not a discrepancy between children, which I think is great no one child feels left out then. The colors are red for girls, blue for boys and purple for unisex gifts. In exchange for the secret Santa gift that is donated, each person will make something for the person that they get on secret Santa.”

Alex looked at J'onn and grinned, this was his least favorite part of the tradition, the rules made it hard to make something and he was not very crafty. He could hear Alex’s thoughts loud and clear as she smirked. “No cheating J'onn, you can't use shape shifting tech, you know Kara will only catch you, and there is only so much you can remove from your ship before it stops working” Alex was giggling at the look on his face, normally so calm and unreadable but right now he had a frown that was almost a grimace.

“Alex stop teasing J’onn, the rules to this are simple, there can only be ten percent of the gift that had something not made personally, there is only a ten dollar budget for parts, recycling and repurposing is allowed. All gifts need to be made for Christmas eve gift exchange, during Christmas eve lunch. Does everyone understand the rules or do I need to email them out again?”

There was a little moaning and teasing from the group, Kara was always over preparing for things, she was likely to email any way and text individually and in the Christmas group. She always had to triple check Alex was sure that it was the years that she worked for Cat Grant. Lena was caught in her mind thinking about what she could make, after all there was nothing that she was able to think of for someone like J’onn. She smiled at Kara and kissed her cheek.

“So how are the people decided?”

“Well Lena it's much like a key party only with little pieces of paper. Just dive in the bowl and see who your Santa for this Christmas”

Sam had slapped Alex’s arm and told her to behave, Lena grinned and raised her brow before plunging her hand into the bowl and exaggeratedly swirling her hand through the pieces of paper before snagging one and pulling it out. She looked at the name and sighed it was Brainy so that was not too hard.

“I wouldn't have thought that would be your scene Alex, I am sure that Sam is a much more possessive person than to allow that kind of party trick”

It wasn't Ruby but Kara that asked the question of what they were talking about, and Ruby had been the first to laugh until Sam had glared at her, which caused Lena to laugh harder, and Kara to go progressively redder until Lena took the bowl and handed it to J’onn, so that she could pull her into a hug. The only other person to have to take a second was Nia when she got it herself. Once everyone had their person the evening more into a normal Pizza and wine evening, people leaving slowly, J’onn was the first, followed by Alex and Sam, needing to get Ruby home and then finally Nia and Brainy. Kara had been a great host and showed them all out, the small chat with Nia at the door, had Lena laying on the couch with her pumps finally off and relaxing. It had not been as bad as she thought. After the initial anxiety Lena had enjoyed the chatting and the playful ripping on each other, something that had been more stable since Sam’s return. Kara came back to the couch with a small box, and crouched next to Lena.

“Ok so remember I told you that there was going to be a helper, well here he is, this is Elf on the shelf, he will be in a new place every morning, and evening, with notes and things for you, you can write notes, to go to Santa too, he is going to tell you where you need to be on any given day and when, I have also got another helper, Jess has promised to clear your schedules for the time I need you, you see I want you to come to all the christmas traditions, everything that has become a yearly event for me, so you can see why I love this season.”

Lena rolled her eyes, she had of course seen the Elf on a Shelf, and the crazy things that the parents of young children did with them. Kara was going to do something crazy with this because she knew it. She took the box and opened it to reveal a small doll, in a elf costume, complete with bells on its shoes, pointy ears and rosy cheeks. There was a small chalkboard with it and chalk, so the Elf could write notes no doubt.

“You're lucky I love you Kara, I wouldn't do this for anyone but you, If you tell anyone that I am taking instructions from a toy, you will be in trouble, and please don't make it too hard to find, I have a job to go to you know.”

Lena couldn't help the way her heart seemed to swell in her chest, Kara really was making this special.


	3. Arts and Crafts

Day 3, 16th December 2020 - Arts and Crafts

Lena arrived late to the penthouse and just put the box down containing the elf on the table by the door, she was tired and although she would have liked to stay with Kara, leaving work early meant that she would have to get an early start. She went to bed and when her alarm went off in the morning she was not ready to get up. Following a shower and getting ready she headed into the kitchen. To her surprise the Elf was now sitting on the counter wearing an old fashion nightgown and cap, with a coffee and a rose, the little chalkboard had been set up and there was a message. Lena smiled at the script, loopy and elegant not Kara’s normal writing. She read it and smiled wider.

“You looked like an angel sleeping, I thought you could use a coffee, and a rose to remind you that you're loved. Have a good day at work, be nice Santa only rewards the nice”

It was terribly cheesy and childish but Lena couldn't help that it made her feel special and happy she picked up the rose and inhaled its sweet scent, before taking a sip of the still hot coffee, she wondered when Kara had slipped in to do this, and how she was sure that she locked the balcony door. She rubbed off the chalk and wrote a little note for her elf, before heading out of the penthouse with a little spring in her step. She arrived at LCorp and by the time everyone else had arrived she had made up the time from yesterday. She worked diligently throughout the day.

Kara had arrived at the penthouse after work, knowing that Lena wouldn't be back for some time, she slipped the key from her hidden pocket and opened the door, speeding into disable the alarm and then getting to work. She knew that when Lena finally got home she would most likely get herself a drink and read for a while before bed. She changed the elf into his suit and moved him to the mini bar that Lena had in the penthouse. She placed him on the bar in front of the bottle crossing his little legs. She got out her paper and scissors and started to fold the paper, cutting and snipping and super speed. She places a few cut out bits around the elf and then finishes by putting the string of gingerbread men in between his hands. She went back to retrieve the chalk board and grinned, Lena had written a note.

“Dear elf, nice I can try, provided the Luthor DNA does not take over. I am going to start the gift today, that's nice right? Thanks for the rose it was beautiful”

Kara bounced a little, Lena was really trying, and she really appreciated it. She took a little photo of the message from Lena and then she wiped it off taking a photo of the new message she wrote on the chalkboard and the new position of the elf. She has a plan for the photos, and was hoping that Lena would continue to get into the spirit, maybe she would even move the elf too eventually. She made sure everything was perfect then she reset the alarm before speeding out to the balcony hovering not to leave footprints and locking the door. She couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on her face as she started her supergirl patrol.

Lena headed down to the labs, she wanted to get in before the cleaners went in, she took a large box, scavenging all the off cuts, and components that were discarded into the box, metal and wire and fragments of all sorts of experiments that were going on in the labs, she wasn't much for cutting paper and making collages but she was a engineer and that meant that she needed something a bit more. She wasn't breaking the rules, all these things would be going in the bin, they were failed chipboards and off cuts, it may have cost more than the ten dollars to buy but she was able to reclaim things, and this was a gold mine of items. By the time that she had been through all the computer labs, she headed to the recycling area and took a number of items. She was not sure what she was going to make, but there were a few things that were going to really make this a fun project. As she was leaving she spotted a few outdated computers, they were in the recycling that was fair game right? She grabbed them and made off with her finds.

Jess was watching her on the monitors and couldn't help but laugh at her boss, she seemed to be running around like the hamburglar, she knew she shouldn't be spying but when Kara explained that she was trying to do something for Lena to show her how important that she was to her, and that she wasn't disposable, so she could make her happy. Well Jess wouldn't admit it if she was asked but she had a major soft spot for the youngest Luthor, she did her best to keep it professional but she longed to see her happy and well Kara did seem to bring it out in her. She opened the phone and texted the information.

[helper 2 to Santa - LL is running around like the hamburglar, she is stealing leftovers and components from every lab, she looks happy, whatever this challenge is she is having fun]

In her private lab Lena started to strip down all the things that she had found and put them in piles, she was impressed at her haul and started to brainstorm ideas. This was for Brainy, she really liked him, they had found a sort of comradery that meant the world to her, they had common goals, and comparable intellect. They had similar struggles and well they had bonded independently of the main group, she wanted something special for him. She had computer components, solder, mother boards, metal wires, chips, and all manner of wonders. She toyed with a number of ideas, building a interactive interface so that brainy could connect easier with twenty first century tech, an emotion detector so that he could better understand the mood in the people around him, and then she realised although practical they would take longer than she had, and would need much more advanced components. Then it came to her, she would make an AI game for him, something to keep his mind sharp, a puzzle to test his logic that grew with him.

Lena was excited and started designing, the programming was easy to adapt from hope, the games on offer, chess, logic problems, sequencing games, all of them have already been designed so she could use existing programs, but for brainy she wanted it to be special. She needed an extra dimension. She would make it an interactive projection, but she would need a holographic projector, that wasn't cheap and there wasn't going to be one laying around. She could reclaim an image inducer, but she would have to be careful about where she broke it, to reclaim it. She was so excited that she worked way past dinner, it was nearly ten by the time that there was a knock on the lab door. She looked up to see Kara standing holding a bag of take out. She started talking as she walked forward to where Lena was working.

“I flew past the penthouse and realized that you had not been home, so I thought I would bring you something to eat. I am not disturbing you am I? Whoa what is this?”

“This is the secret Santa gift, I am having a craft day, paper and such not really my speed but I found a number of things that were going to be recycled and thought I could build something. You are never disturbing me Kara, I will always make time for you, and I am starving.”

Sitting down to eat Lena started to unpack the bag, Kara had brought her Chinese and she was quite happy to be eating some noodles and Potstickers, she had not realized how hungry she was, until the smell of the food hit her. She looked at her watch and realized just how late it was. She continued to eat as Kara talked about her day, it would appear that she had been working on her gift too, she was painting a picture. Although try as Lena did she wasn't able to find out who it was for, or be allowed a sneak peek at it.

“You know that the secret part is for who it is, and who the gift is from, you don't have to keep it secret from me, it's not like I am going to tell them who they have as a secret Santa.”

“Oh but it does, you see we all put the packaged in a box and no one knows who it is that made it, and we all guess who the secret Santa was, it's so much fun, and we open them up for brunch on Christmas eve, it's a tradition, and you will get two presents on Christmas eve because when we get to Midvale my mother will have got us all a gift, it's the same every year but its tradition, comfy PJ’s and slippers for the snuggling under blankets and watching it's a wonderful life.”

Lena smiled at her, Kara looked so excited over this, she was practically bouncing on the seat as she was talking to her, she loved this side of her, the innocent excitable side. It was infectious, for the first time she started to think that if anyone could make Lena like this time of year it would be Kara, the beautiful alien’s perspective of this season was still laced with a childlike awe that Lena couldn't deny.

“Any chance of a lift home? I think that I should leave before I go back over there to work on the next part. I am not sure where I am going to get a holographic projector, but I am sure I will find a way.”

Kara was intrigued what the goodness was Lena building and how she was going to keep it under ten dollars. She smiled and opened her arms, telling Lena her carriage awaits, which was met with her favorite smile from her love. The CEO had many smiles for all occasions but this one, this was Kara’s she had not seen it anywhere else. She called it the Kara smile, it was broader and showed her perfect teeth, it met her eyes and made the emerald/jade green and that golden yellow sparkle in the most mesmerizing way. They headed out of the lab and when they were out on the street Kara changed and pulled her into a bridal hold, loving the idea that this could be them soon if all went well. She flew slowly holding Lena close and inhaling the delicious scent of her as she pulled her close. Landing in the alley behind the building she kissed Lena passionately, before bidding her good night and took to the sky.

Lena had hoped that she would have come in especially after that kiss but she knew that Kara would need to patrol and check in. She went up to the penthouse and noted that there was no elf on the side. She raised her brow and looked around seeing some small cuts of paper leading over to the bar. She followed it, she would have been heading here anyway but she was feeling a little excitement to see what the “super elf” had been up to. As she opened the bar she could see the elf sitting with cross legs and holding the gingerbread chain, she let out a small chuckle and shook her head lightly.

“I thought I would join you with arts and crafts, it's a little hint for tomorrow, Kara invites you for a sleepover tomorrow, she says dinner is at seven don’t be late”

Lena poured a drink and then picked up the elf and the chalkboard and moved to the couch, kicking off her heels sitting down. She looked at the little elf and smiled, she thought about it, no matter where she left it Kara would find it, but she could make it a little more fun. After all Kara was pulling out all the stops for her, she could give a little back. She whipped off the board and wrote a message before placing the elf sticking out of the cookie jar after she filled it with Kara’s favorite cookies. She smiled to herself as she moved over to her bedroom and settled for bed.


	4. Food and Drink

Day 4, 17th December 2020 - Food and Drink

Kara arrived at the penthouse with a new outfit for the elf, she drifted in and over to the bar where she was expecting to find the elf but he wasn't there, she smiled and scanned the penthouse. Lena had moved him, when she spotted him she couldn't help but smile, he was in the cookie jar. She opened the jar and saw her cookies. She took one and ate it, before starting to undress him, placing him in a robber outfit thinking that this was a perfect placement considering her outfit, she picked up the board to read Lena’s message.

“Well it is not Christmas eve so I have no PJ’s for a sleepover, can you check that its ok to sleep over without them?”

Kara almost choked on her cookie, and could feel the blush creeping up her neck, even when Lena isn't in the room she can make her blush. She couldn't help but think about the striking negligees that Lena had wondering if she would be bringing one of them to her house. She moved the Elf and placed him with a few crumbs around him and a half eaten cookie in his hand. She placed a coffee next to him and whipped off the chalkboard, she wrote her note and then emptied the jar of cookies leaning it on the side next to the elf. Taking a final picture she drifted back out the door locked up and took to the sky.

The alarm went off and Lena dressed heading out, she was going to be at Kara’s tonight so she grabbed a few items and placed them into a bag before heading out where there was a little mess. She laughed out loud at the sight, the cookie jar tipped over, empty, the crumbs on the counter, the little robber elf holding a cookie with a rounded belly, and the last half cookie in his hand. A new fresh coffee and the new chalkboard.

“Santa has decided your hamburglar efforts at LCorp were within the rules, as is the lack of PJ’s. Even when the Luthor genius DNA is in play he finds you good, and nice, your heart is big Lena, see you at the office later”

Lena felt her eyes well up, how did Kara know that she was taking bits from the labs for the craft gift, she smiled at the hamburglar outfit and the reference, her phone alerted her to the fact that the car was there, but she needed to write a message and get the Elf somewhere. A naughty thought swept over her and she took him to the bed room and opened her drawer with her sleeping attire pulling a few out and draping them with the elf sticking out of the draw. She wrote the new note and left the penthouse for the day. Wondering what Kara would do with the message, and how the elf was going to magically appear this time.

Kara had been at CATCO all day, she left work and took off, a quick patrol before heading to the store for the ingredients for the night. She separated it out the house and decorations, plus the ingredients for eggnog were deposited at her loft, then a small burlap sack was filled with the cookie ingredients. She flew to the penthouse and let herself in, turning off the alarm and looking around for the Elf. She couldn't see him anywhere, that meant either Lena had taken him or she had left him in a different room, she scanned the penthouse and saw him in Lena’s bedroom. She moved in and stopped in her tracks, there were negligees sticking out and the elf was apparently rifling through Lena’s draws. The board had a message that made Kara blush again.

“I couldn't decide which one, so i have taken nothing, Elf can you pick something for tonight please, something that the best girlfriend in the world would like. Thanks xoxo LL”

Kara sat on the bed for a moment and looked at the scene, there were so many options and one that she really loved, she bit her lip as she pulled the black and red sheer and lace item out of the bag, the whole thing was shere with lace only covering the naughtiest parts. She took a quick picture before grabbing the elf and moving out of the penthouse. The clothing went into the bag and the elf was dressed as a gingerbread man, she slipped into the garage of the car company that Lena used and spoke to the driver, explaining that she had a surprise she needed to put in the car for Miss Luthor. He allowed her access and she strapped the elf in to the seat the small bag in his hand. She took a picture and then left heading home.

The lack of appearance of the elf was worrying Lena, she looked through the news channels but there was nothing that was newsworthy connected to supergirl so she knew that Kara had not been delayed, it was now six forty and she needed to head over, she had already been prompted by Jess that it was time to get going. She headed to the car and when the door opened she could already see the Elf, she wondered how many people Kara had enlisted in her surprise Elf activities, she was not sure that this was a very secret activity. Although she couldn't be mad at her, slipping into the car she looked at the way he was strapped in, for safety it was just too adorable. She picked up the chalkboard and looked at it, smiling at the words she wasn't sure if she needed to write something as she was going to see Kara, should she bring the elf in?

“Santa said you work too hard, he knew you wouldn't be able to get to the shops, so I got the items that are needed. I also packed something for tonight, I promise not to report to Santa anything after ten”

Lena had a look at what was in the bag and smiled, cookie cutters and ingredients looked like baking, and then she saw the choice and smiled, she knew that Kara liked that one, although she was surprised that she would be daring enough to pick it. She put the elf and the board into the sack and stepped out as the door opened, heading up to the loft, and telling the driver that there was no need to wait he could have the evening off. She looked around and there had been more snow, the area was covered by a fine dusting of powder, it was cold and she pulled her jacket closer, although she didn't dislike it as much as she had a few days ago. Things seemed beautiful and magical covered in snow, the city looked like it was a picture from a Christmas card, she noted that people had started putting up lights. Kara’s view was definitely infectious; she headed up to spend the evening with Kara. 

She entered the loft and was met with an arm full of beautiful kryptonian goodness, the flat smelled amazing. There was food already laid out by the couch and there were a number of items in the kitchen, she looked at the chaotic amount of things littering the sides and the table. She kissed her deeply and held her close, before Kara pulled back and took her hand and the bag, the bag was placed on the table as Lena was whipped over to the couch.

“So we have a number of things to do, but first food, then we can make the eggnog to drink as we decorate the house and make the cookies. I love making cookies, once they are done, we can decorate, I even have gum drop buttons……. No, no not the gumdrop buttons”

Kara laughed as she spoke the last in a funny voice, she tilted her head and looked at Lena who although was smiling clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

“Shrek? The movie, with the gingerbread man?”

“I guess that is another one for the list darling, we have quite the back catalogue to watch, what do we have for dinner?”

Kara handed her the Italian food and smiled excitedly explaining the brilliance of Shrek and all the characters and what they do. She was still talking and singing as the meals were finished, after a few final impersonations of donkey, Shrek and puss in boots Lena was laughing and shaking her head.

“So that's what I have to blame for the big eyed pout that you do, I think litigation is in ogre, giving the already adorable Kara Danvers a look that is impossible to say no to.”

“Impossible to say no, that is good to know, but it's all Alex, it was her fault, although I think that mine is better, so does Alex though, she can’t say no either, so as you can’t say no, are you ready for some Christmas fun?”

The happiness was infectious and Lena couldn't help but smile, she got up and followed her to the kitchen, Kara handed Lena the eggnog ingredients and recipe and started on making the cookie dough. Lena laughed as she watched the concentration on Kara’s face as she was mixing the ingredients. She had finished with the eggnog, and poured a glass for them both.

“Do you want me to take over mixing? You seem to be struggling.”

“Struggling me, pftt have you seen my muscles? Not to mention the super powers, I mean this is just tricky. When Eliza was first teaching me, she showed me how to mix things like eggs for breakfast and she whipped them up fast and fluffy, and when she gave me the bowl the super speed had all of us wearing eggs, part scrambled due to the heat generated by the movement.”

Lena put her hand over her mouth picturing the Danvers family and kitchen covered in part cooked eggs. She bit her lip not wanting to make fun of her but the image was entertaining, she wondered if that's why she had the eggnog. She moved over behind her and kissed her cheek.

“That's liquid, this is dough it needs a bit more power but you're stirring like you're trying not to fling it everywhere.”

“On the first Christmas cookie day, I felt the resistance in the dough and well I may have used too much force so i ended up breaking the bowl, the dough was ruined. There were so many times that I almost ruined Christmas because of my powers, but they always laughed about it and Eliza and Alex would find another way to do things, instead of gingerbread men we had chocolate chip cookies”

Lena wrapped her arms around her midsection and smiled leaning into her, she wondered what would have happened at the Luthor house if someone made that kind of mistake, who was she kidding the professionals that came in and decorated the house, that cooked the food, the cookies and everything were brought in. There was never going to be a point that the mistake was happening within the Luthor manner, if it was they would have probably lost their jobs and been black listed from any high society function for three generations. She threatened her hands over Kara’s and helped spread her up a little and mix things, measuring her speed and strength through her hand over hand support. She could feel Kara relax as she continued. It was ready for rolling so Lena took the bag and headed to the bedroom to put things away to give them space. While she was there she sat the Elf on the pillow and the night wear on the other. She wrote on the chalkboard and returned to the kitchen.

“Ok so we have to cut them out and bake then we can make the house, now normally you have to make the house and decorate it giving it time to dry and everything but, I can give us a head start” 

Kara had winked as she handed Lena a cutter for her dough and took over on her own, Lena started cutting and could hear tapping and felt a vibration through the table. She looked up to see the blonde cutting out cookie after cookie as such speed she smiled at her and moved to get the trays.

“Your clearly better at this than me, you cut I will put them on the trays”

They changed positions slipping effortlessly around each other finishing the cookies, Lena looked to the oven which wasn't even preheating she was about to turn it on when Kara placed her hand over hers smiling.

“You have seen what happens when I use that, no grief baking today, I can just cook them with my vision, like I do turkey.”

She used her heat vision to perfectly bake each tray and then cooled them with her breath, the whole loft was full of the smell of fresh baked gingerbread men. They worked on the decoration and then the house, Kara using her breath for setting the icing. Between them they had been able to decorate the cookies and the house, once they were done Lena smiled, they were both covered in icing and she was sure that Kara had eaten almost as much as she had used for decorating. The effort had been worth it. The house was cute, it wasn't perfect but it was cute, the cookies were all little men, some with stitches on their legs which Kara had assured her was part of the fun. They were to go to CATCO and LCorp for the Christmas bake for charity, Lena didn't even realize that it was the 18th tomorrow, it was one of the few Christmas events, the bake, the ugly sweater day and then LCorp would pay for the staff party on the last working day. Lena never attended, it was for the staff she just foot the bill.

“So this was today's activity, for Christmas cheer?”

“It's more than that, the Christmas theme is for the time of year, but the charity and the giving and spreading of love is what the season is about, it was very high in priority at the Danvers house, to give hope to people who have less, to give back to people who need it, just like the Danvers gave me a home when I arrived with nothing.”

Lena felt her lips stretching into a wide smile, her eyes feel watery, she knew that she would cry with adoration, joy, or love something was bubbling within her and she couldn't help it. She admired the values that Kara had, she wasn't human, she came here and was a better human than half the planet. She looked at her and kissed her softly. She just needed a moment to compose herself.

“Why don't you go and get ready? I will start the clean up and then you can finish while I get ready for bed.”

Kara went into the bedroom and saw the Elf sitting on the bed holding the board, the attire laying on the pillow. She took a quick photo of the elf and the board before changing into the shorts and tank she was planning on sleeping in, although that wasn't going to be for a while. Lena’s message clearly showed what she had in mind. 

“Elf, Kara has been so wonderful she is making me feel special and this time of year more than bearable, tonight thanks to your help, I am going to show her just how special she is to me”

Kara didn't read into anything she didn't need to, they had decided when they first started that they would take it in turns to be the more dominant one, they both had a need to give and receive affection and they found a balance, this was Lena’s way of telling her she wanted to take charge and focus on Kara she smiled, knowing that she would get her turn too.

They crossed in the sitting area as Lena went to change in the bathroom, Kara changing the elf into his normal clothes, and cleaning everything up, but leaving little elf prints in icing, a small spill of eggnog and the elf sitting on the tube and leaning to the house. It looked like he was a little drunk. She smiled and used the chalkboard to leave a message for Lena. she headed back to the bed and lay there watching for Lena, when she walked out into the bedroom Kara's breath hitched. Lena was a vision, she was unbelievably stunning and the negligee was everything. She could see through to all the alabaster skin under it, although the lace covered the delicate parts perfectly, just enough excitement, her heart was already racing.

“It's time for bed, not as early as I would have liked the sleep over to start but I can work with it” 

Lena grinned with her raised brow leaning on the door frame seductively as she looked at Kara. Flicking off the light as she moved to the bed. She straddled Kara and winked as she said.

“Its After ten so Santa isn't watching”


	5. Day 5, 18th December 2020 - Lights/Decorations

Lena woke to the sun coming into the room through Kara’s thin curtains, she rolled over to see that there was no Kara, It always made her a little sad, but she knew that if she wasn't in bed then it was something important. She stretched and headed out to the kitchen when she saw the mess on the table she rolled her eyes slightly, then she moved to see what happened, there were multicoloured footprints in icing some jewels and gummies, then a tube of icing that was squirted up the side of the wall on the house, where elf had appeared to have drunkenly stumbled onto it. The chalkboard had tipped and the elf was slumped on the side. She couldn't help but laugh at the silly scene and her head welled at the effort that Kara had put into it tipping the chalkboard she couldn't help but chuckle. The writing started good and then trailed off into drunken scrawl.

“I had the night off and the eggnog was sooo good, I think that i ruined your house, so to make it up to you I will h……….”

The rest of the note was unreadable, it looked like the elf had slipped over as he was writing, Kara was definitely being creative. She picked up the elf and held him close as she picked up the chalkboard, she figured that Kara would be back to shower and change, so she would leave him in the bathroom. She flipped on the television and instantly sat on the couch as the scene unfolded. Kara had definitely been needed, there was a fight still going on with some evil looking alien, she watched for a moment her anxiety rising as Kara took hit after hit. She wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to call her, call Alex but she knew that wouldn't be possible so she called Sam, she was just as worried, Alex being out in the field too. They arranged to meet at noonans for coffee. She changed her mind and had the elf praying on the window cill as she wrote a small prayer on the chalkboard. She dressed and went to meet Sam.

“Hey Sam have you heard anything?”

“Not much, Alex checked in about an hour ago as they were arriving at the scene, it's an escapee and they took three days to catch it last time, Nia. Brainy and J’onn are all there, I hate this, the waiting.”

Lena looked up at her friend and knew that she was the only person in the world that understood her position, but no one would ever understand hers. She couldn't help but wonder if there was a part of Sam that wished that she was still kryptonian. She placed her hand onto Sam’s arm and looked into her eyes, the turmoil in her friend's brown eyes was as evident as the images on the screen that this fight was bad.

“Do you regret the choice to allow me to help you get rid of your ability to help? This must be hard for you, waiting here with me but at the same time you would have been able to help if it wasn't for me.”

“Lena it wasn't your choice, it wasn't your fault, it was my mind in that dark place it was my choice my decision to take that part and banish it. I had not asked for it, I had not wanted to be that it was imposed on me, just like your name was imposed on you, it came with good and bad, however you have changed that name for the better and continue to struggle to do so every day, there was no good in her, if she was here, she would probably be on the wrong side. You helped me take back my life, and because of that I have Ruby and Alex, if you want to take responsibility for something take it for that, what you gave me, not what I didn't want in the first place.”

Lena tilted her head as Sam spoke, she was clearly happy now, she never really thought about what the powers took from her friend, other than time, she knew that she found what reign had done horrifying and it took her time to get over it. She was glad that she was happy now, that's all she wanted for her. Both their phones beeped at the same time and there was a message in the group text.

[Nia- it is over, there are some minor injuries, Kara will need a hour or so to recharge and no super activity for the rest of the day but everyone is safe.]

Sam and Lena both breathed a sigh of relief, finishing their coffee and leaving the cafe to head to LCorp.

Kara had not wanted to start the day this way, after the last night she was looking forward to waking up with the woman that she loved, their night had been fun and romantic and then the evening had been perfect. Lena was always attentive and caring in the bedroom she felt blessed to have her, she was nervous to start and Lena had taken time to help her over her nerves and anxieties and that care had never stopped. She lay on the sun beds recharging, she hated this more than having the alien pound on her, laying there unable to move or do anything. She couldn't even Text Lena. She looked out the window at the sky and listened for Lena, she was calm and at the office. She would get there for lunch, take her something nice for leaving in the morning.

“Hey Kara, how are you doing? I have messaged Lena and Sam, Nia sent the overall well message. I answered Lena’s questions and she seemed ok, she sent over sticky buns. We really need to talk to her about this, after all it's a secret facility.”

Kara sat up making grabby hands at Alex. and ate through the sticky buns in record time. Alex watched knowing that Kara was not only feeling better but wouldn't be there much longer. She stepped closer and gave her a hug. Whispering thanks for Kara jumping in to deflect what could have been a deadly blow. Kara didn't need the thanks she would always protect her, she was family. Alex was ushered out by a doctor, she was supposed to be resting and within moments Kara had slipped out and headed home, as she approached the window she could see the elf she smiled and snapped a picture heading in before she was spotted and picked him up. She could feel the tears as she read the message.

“Dear Rao, one of your children is in trouble, she is the love and light of my life, let your light protect her now, every day she sacrifices for others, she shines brightly enough to keep krypton alive and its values and light present in the world. Please Rao, Keep Kara safe, I love her”

Lena had never believed in god, especially not Rao she was a scientist through and through, Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was so touching she couldn't help but hold the little chalkboard as she cried. She finally pulled herself together and sorted out the elf into his elf suit and took the chalkboard, she packed it up with a few boxes of trimmings and lights and headed out to the penthouse. She placed the trimmings in the living area with the boxes slightly tipped to open with a few little things hanging out and tangled the new box of christmas lights a little, Elf was placed half in and half out the box, with his hands on the lights. She placed the chalk board on the table and wrote her message, taking a picture and heading to pick up lunch for her and Lena. When she arrived, Jess was at her desk smiling.

“Hey Kara, she is expecting you, go right in”

She handed her the coffee and doughnut and thanked her before knocking and opening the door. Lena was standing and heading towards her, arms stretched out the look of relief and happiness was evident on her face and Kara understood, opening her arms and allowing Lena to fall into her and cling to her tightly. The hug said all that needed to be said, how happy she was how relieved. Kara moved her hand to tilt Lenas chin and kissed her lips softly.

“I am ok, I am here, I am sorry I worried you my love.”

Lena broke a little and a few stray tears slipped down her cheek. She kissed Kara back then peppered her face as she carefully checked all that she could see. Kara did look good she found that was the best thing that she could have, Kara alive and well in her arms. Before she even realised what happened, she was now snuggled up on the couch, Kara's arms wrapped around her and soft kisses to her head, delicately placed. The soft stroking of Kara’s hand on her back steadied the breathing that she had not realised was ragged and filled with relief. Lunch time passed and they had not eaten, it was just a long soft embrace that settled both women. Kara had to leave after Jess had called though to let her know that her meeting was waiting. She kissed her once more before checking her makeup to accept her meeting.

When Lena had finished and finally got home, she was drained, it had been a long day, starting with a stressful morning. She turned the lights on and saw the boxes littering her front room, the elfs legs sticking out of the box, and the chalkboard on the table, she moved over to see what he had to say.

“Kara was so touched by your message that she has decided that tonight is your choice, the trimmings and lights are here, if you want to put them up Kara has picked your tree, just text and she will deliver it, now can you help me with these lights?”

It didn't take Lena more than a moment to know that she was going to trip and have Christmas in her home, because Kara loved it and she loved Kara, she sent the text message to have her bring the tree. Kara received the message and bounced on the spot, and she gripped her phone. Lena had agreed to have a tree and trim her penthouse, she took off to the tree farm and purchased the sweet little norweegian spruce that she spotted and had it cut down and bracketed for Lena and then flew it through the city. She didn't even think that people would think that this was strange, supergirl flying a christmas tree over the city. She arrived at the balcony and knocked on the door, not wanting to give away the fact that she had the spare key. She waited patiently and Lena came to the door opening it and kissed her softly as she effortlessly carried the tree in through the door.

“So Elf and I have been working on the lights but i think that someone made them extra messy.”

“Tangled lights are a christmas tradition, it doesn't matter how well you put them away they always seem to tangle themselves up, I am sure that there is a mischievous elf out there that tangled them just so people have to come together and make them straight.”

Kara and Lena were both laughing as they tried to find the end of the lights, it took them a little while to get it sorted but soon there were lights that were ready for the tree. Kara grinned and handed Lena the lights, taking the free end and holding it at the top of the tree. Then slowly spun the tree as she lifted it off the floor so that the lights were evenly spaced throughout the tree. Lena couldn't help but watch how effortlessly Kara had made the movements and had the lights perfectly spaced. Lena moved to the wall and plugged in the lights to watch them sparkle, she moved to Kara, and nuzzled into her neck.

“What's next? I have never trimmed a tree before.”

They went through the boxes and green and blue trimmins came out, baubles and ribbons, and a star for the top. All the colors were shining and seemed to glitter. They worked together sharing touches and kisses and they built the tree up until it was stunning, even and ordered, but perfectly balanced and beautiful. Once the tree was complete the buzzer went off and Lena ran off to collect the delivery. She had ordered a Pizza and potstickers break for them and sat on the floor in amongst the trimmings with Kara as they ate and talked about their days, Kara went through the incident from the morning and Lena talked about a accident where a box of image inducers were dropped as they were being placed for shipping, she had written the whole box off and replaced them with a new set.

“Lena that is cheating, you know that box will have cost LCorp a lot of money and you only did it so you could get your hands on a few extra components.”

“Are you calling a party foul there Miss Danvers? Is it an official challenge? I have evidence that I was nowhere near the accident, that I had knowledge of it until it was brought to my attention that there was an accident.”

Lena was looking so innocent, she knew that Jess had done it because she had asked her to find an out of date, broken or otherwise not needed image inducer, she had her suspicions that Jess had not managed to find her one in storage, she bit her lip, she had said that it was for a secret santa part of Kara’s plan. She knew that she would go out of her way for her, but she was also in deep with this little christmas thing, although she was not sure why. Kara leaned over and kissed her now slightly swollen lip.

“I will let it slide. Right so the bunting, and the mistletoe, and holly, and then the decoration of the fireplace. You can order and I will pin it to the ceiling”

Lena pulled out her pad and started drawing, Kara had picked up the first banner and looked at her, realising that she had lost her she moved over and crouched, asking if she had done enough, she looked at the pad and realised she was planning out the places for the decorations, she couldn't help but smile watching her, Lena was very practical and organised. She waited patiently until she was finished and then smiled at her as she looked up. Lena stood with her pad and moved around getting Kara to put them up, one by one Kara drifted to the ceiling and pinned them up, creating a unique look on the ceiling. It wasn't until she finished and drifted down that she noticed Lena had planned out a combined LCorp and Supergirl symbol. It looked amazing, the green and blue intersecting perfectly, she pulled Lena in and gave her a massive hug. She took her face in both her hands.

“I love you Lena Luthor, and that is the perfect design, I love it”

Lena blushed lightly and leaned in and kissed her love before heading over to the fireplace and started to dress it, there were candles and garlands holly and all sorts of things but somehow when Lena was finished it didn't look right as she turned to look at Kara who was standing with her hands behind her back.

“Its missing the stocking, and you can have this one, until Christmas eve as it needs to be added to the ones on Eliza's mantel place. It is a danvers family tradition that the head of the house makes the stocking to hang on the fire. Eliza made this for you a few years ago, when she first started inviting you, and she said I could borrow it until christmas.”

Lena placed her hands over her mouth as she looked at the stocking, it was perfectly stitched, it had Lena’s name on it, there was a banner at the top that read Danvers Family. She reached out and took the stocking from Kara, it was made of scary material, and strange fluffy white trimming, but to Lena it was the best thing that she had ever been given, even if it was just a loan. She turned and placed it in the centre of the fireplace and stood back holding Kara’s hand looking.

“Is that everything?”

“Nope, there is one more thing, Coco and marshmallows, on the couch with fluffy blankets but the light of candles and the tree.”

Lena smiled and nodded as Kara slipped off to get the items. She turned off the lights and lit the candles. The room had a glow and warmth that she had never seen in her sterile penthouse. Kara picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her, grabbing the coco and wrapped her arms around Lena, she handed her a coco, she rested her chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

“Now it's christmas.”


	6. Carols/Music

Day 6, 19th December 2020 - Carols/Music

The evening had been brought to an abrupt end with another call for supergirl, Lena kissed her goodbye and wrote a little note before cleaning up, she lay on the couch and cuddled into the elf waiting for Kara’s return. She had fallen asleep and awoke in her own bed with a small note from Kara. telling her that she looked so beautiful asleep that she had just moved her to the bedroom. That she would see her later. Lena smiled and went to the bathroom to get changed for the day. As she was preparing to leave, she realised she had not seen her elf, she searched everywhere in the penthouse but couldn't find him anywhere. She was frantic and suddenly remembered cleaning up and throwing away the boxes the night before. She felt the rising panic that she had thrown out the Elf, she ran out of the penthouse and down to the dumpsters, which were already empty. Lena was distraught she was not sure what happened, she thought she had the elf when she fell asleep but he was nowhere to be found, the trash was gone and now she wasn't so sure.

She reached out to Jess for a location of a shop that would have the elf, she needed to replace it, it would break Kara’s heart to know that she had lost him. She frantically made her way to the location and found the shop, she picked up a new Elf, but there was something not right, it wasn't the same. She realised just how much the original elf meant to her, because it was from Kara, she had never thought about how something so simple could mean so much as she turned she saw a jewelry store and found herself drifting over, the loss of the Elf making her think of her world without Kara, she didn't like the thought, and decided that she would show Kara just how much she meant and how much she wanted to spend her life with her. She looked through the items on display and none were quite right when she asked to see more she was shown a tray that was not on display. There sitting in the middle of the mostly tray was the perfect ring. Simple and beautiful keltic banding with small interlaced emeralds and sapphires set around a small diamond. It was elegant and perfect, she took the ring and decided to propose christmas day, after all it was Kara’s favorite holiday and Lena was starting to enjoy all the little parts of it.

Kara had returned to see Lena sleeping with the elf and couldn't help but smile, the message said that Lena was happy to be woken, she just wanted to know that Kara was safe. She took a photo of the sleeping luthor with the elf, she thought that it was the cutest thing that she had ever seen, a christmas miracle in progress. She had taken the elf and the chalkboard and after putting Lena to bed she headed out. She had not had time with all the interruptions to prepare the Elf’s suit so she needed to take him home with her. After a few hours, she was finished with her report, her article and the small choir costume for the elf. She thought about talking it back to the penthouse but it was too close to the time that Lena would get up so she decided that she would place him in Lena’s office chair, she wrote on the chalkboard and placed the coffee the Elf sitting leaning against the coffee holding two tickets in his hand, she took a picture and headed out flashing Jess a small wink as she was leaving. Heading off to work, she was ahead on today's articles, because she was going to be busy a little later.

“Thanks Jess”

Lena pulled up and headed to her office, in her hand the replacement elf in its box, her other hand was in her pocket clutching the small box with a ring in it. She couldn't believe that she had just spontaneously done this, there was so much that she would need to do before she could even ask and she needed help for that too. She approached Jess’s desk and smiled.

“Jess can you get me Dr Eliza Danvers on the phone please. Oh and Jess, why did you pick that shop for this morning's purchase? It was in the middle of some very high end shops”

“No problem, Miss Luthor I will have her presently. Well at the risk of losing my bonus this year, I thought that maybe you needed a little eye opening, did you go to Juliani’s by any chance?”

Lena smiled and looked at Jess, she knew Lena too well, she saw too much and some times stepped a little over the boundary but Lena didn't mind, Juliani’s was just the kind of place that would catch her eye, and the ring was almost too perfect, it couldn't have been better if she had designed it herself. She raised her brow as the corner of her lip continued to lift things slotting into place, the perfect ring the perfect size, she was being guided and she was sure that it wasn't by the Elf.

“I am guessing that you already know what I brought?”

Jess’s excitement was filling the area with an almost electrical current as the wide brimming smile spread across her face, she wasn't sure that Sam’s plan would work, that Lena would pick the ring that Ruby designed for Kara but she somehow thought that if anyone knew Lena better than her it was Sam.

“Can I see? Ruby’s design was so beautiful, Sam said that you had loved her and Alex’s and that Ruby had designed one for you, I mean the picture was beautiful but can I see.”

Lena laughed lightly, that kid was smart, and insightful and her friend was devious and apparently able to enlist help and support from even the most loyal of people. Her hand still clutching the box she removed it from her pocket and showed Jess. The squeal of excitement was most unexpected and unprofessional but Lena couldn't help the wide brimming smile that was stretched across her face, Jess was gushing over the ring and Sam appeared out of nowhere. 

“I take it, she got it?”

Sam leaned against the wall her arms crossed over her chest looking at her friend with the ring and Jess practically melting in excitement, Sam couldn't help but wonder who was going to get their first, would it be Kara or Lena that finally popped the question that everyone could see coming, they really were Idiots in love. A few moments of friendly jibing followed before Lena hugged Sam and took the ring and the fake Elf into her office. As she walked in she could smell the coffee she looked around and then noticed him, he was here, she had not lost him, she rushed over and snatched up the little elf feeling such relief that he was back with her.

“I didn't have time to wait in line and get your coffee back to the kitchen, it takes a while and my legs are only 6 inches. However your activity for the day needed tickets, so that took priority, there is a spare, so you can bring a guest, have fun, and sing loud”

She picked up the tickets and looked at them, they were two tickets to the supergirl and friends charity carol service. She didn't know that Kara did this, she wondered if it was the first year? She picked up the coffee and sat in her chair sipping the drink as she smiled at her little helper, the fake elf was placed in the draw, and her elf complete in his choir clothes was sat on the desk, Lena no longer cared who saw him. The buzzer went to inform here that Dr Danvers was on line one. She picked up the phone and accepted the call.

“Dr Danver, thank you for taking the call”

“How many times do I have to tell you Lena, call me Eliza”

“I have a formal request, so I wanted to be formal, however in light of the request maybe more familiarity is warranted, I apologize Eliza. I wanted to ask you if you would do me the honour of giving your permission to ask Kara to marry me?”

“Lena, my dear, when will you realise that you have been accepted into the Danvers family completely, we all adore you and I would like nothing more than to give you my blessing.”

A weight lifted from Lena at Eliza’s words and she couldn't help but relax into the chair. After a few moments of conversation the call ended and Lena thought to herself one down two to go. She picked up her mobile and messaged Alex, inviting her to the service later, she could talk to her before the carols, maybe Alex could find a way to get her access to the Alura hologram, it wasn't the same, but the thought would be there and she knew how important her own culture was to Kara. The phone beeped and Alex had agreed to meet her at the location, and go with her to the event. Alex would by far be the hardest she was sure.

Kara was at CATCO just finishing off and just needed to check that the plan was on for tomorrow, she headed to Nia’s desk. She just wanted to make everything absolutely perfect, things were going well, she could see Lena getting into the spirit of Christmas, she could hardly contain her own excitement. If she could pull this off then she would be able to propose and finally give Lena the ring that ruby designed for her. She overheard her and Lena talking after Sam and Alex got engaged and wanted to get Lena a ring just as special. She was a little concerned about the Kryptonian band design but the small emeralds and sapphires with the central diamond would distract people from really looking only the super friends would know what they meant. Her hand absentmindedly went to the box in her pocket and she rubbed her thumb over the velvet box.

“Kara if you keep rubbing it, there will be no velvet left on that box, Yes! I am ready, Yes! It is still going to snow Yes! I can make it big enough and Yes! I know when to release it, for the millionth time ok, stop worrying tomorrow will be perfect”

Lena was working when she was interrupted, the intercom came alive with Jess’s voice, telling her the car was waiting and it was time to go. She looked up to see the time and realised that it had got away with her again. She grabbed the chalkboard and wrote a little message placing the Elf next to it and putting a giant kiss on his lap. She headed out and slipped into the back of the car, heading to the location on the invite when she pulled up Alex was waiting learning against the wall, arms crossed and a small smirk on her face, Lena couldn't help but think that Eliza may have already spoken to her. She slipped out of the car and walked over to Alex, she was so nervous she was already picking at her fingers.

“Are you going to make this hard on me Alex?”

“Hey what's a big sister to do? Shall we revisit the shovel talk from Last year first? Now if I remember, I know where all the black sites are, I know ways to kill you with my little finger, I have a secret agency at my disposal, I will never be caught, you will never be found, make her happy or that shallow grave will lose its vacancy sign! I think that was about it. Welcome to the family finally and officially Lena.”

Alex grabbed her and pulled her in close for a hug, her eyes sparkling and the widest grin on her face that Lena had ever seen. Lena gripped her tightly and held on until her emotions had died down enough for her to look at her. She bit her lip with the brightest blush on her face as she looked at her. That had been so easy, Alex knew and was happy what more could she ask for.

“So I have your blessing to ask?”

“Only if I get to see that ring, I mean Ruby is so talented isn't she, and don't worry I know asking will only be a formality your family Lena”

Kara was in her supersuit waiting with all the children, the people were filtering into the hall, she always got a little nervous, she looked out and the place was full, Alex and Lena sitting front and centre, chatting and laughing. She had not anticipated Alex being Lena’s plus one, but she didn't think anything of it, places were called and they all took their places. The curtains opened and the service started, the children and supergirl all in robes, her suit sticking out from underneath. The songs were sung one after another leading up to the final song. As the choir sang hallelujah Alex looked at Lena, her eyes were sparkling and she had not taken her eyes off Kara for the whole show. She felt her heart swell with love for the woman who adored her sister, that gave her the kind of love that she deserved.

“She sings like an angel if i believed in such things, I mean I have heard her do Karaoke but this, wow, stunning”

The concert was over and Kara wanted nothing more than to go to Lena and hold her and kiss her but she couldn't not in the suit, she held back and watched, one of the girls however did not hold back at all the moment everything was finished she ran towards Lena, calling out Miss Lena, Miss Lena. It caught Kara’s attention but Alex’s too as the small girl ran and launched herself at Lena, Lena crouching enough to catch her and wrap her arms around her. Kara was trying to focus in on what they were saying but so many people were trying to talk to her she couldn't block out all the noise, focus on Lena and on the people talking, there were just limits to what she could achieve. As everything finished everyone went back stage where there was a small party for the children Kara found Anabella and went to talk to her.

“Hey Anabella, I see you know my friend Lena, how do you know her?”

“Miss Lena is the kindest and sweetest person in the world, well next to you supergirl. Last year when my parents died I ended up at the orphanage, everyone had a present except me and Miss Lena she brought one over, saying that Santa had delivered it to the wrong location, and she was asked to make sure it got to where it needed to be. It was sweet, I mean I am twelve I don't believe in him, but Lena’s charity makes sure we all get a little something and she came out on christmas day and everything. I heard the carer’s talking about it, they thought I was asleep, but she is just so amazing”

If it was possible and asked maybe ten minutes before she would have said it was not, she loved Lena even more. She didn't celebrate herself, she didnt like Christmas, but she made sure that others had a Christmas, she wondered what charity it was, and what else she didn't know. Maybe Brainy could look into it for her. After a little longer she left the hall and headed to LCorp to retrieve the Elf, when she saw him she smiled brightly.

“I will forgive you for going missing and scaring me this morning, if you give Kara this kiss for me, because I can't give her a real one where we are going.”

Kara heard the Elevator go, she was cutting it close, she snapped the photo and flew out the window heading for the penthouse. To set up the Elf for the night.


	7. Tree/Mistletoe

Day 7, 20th December 2020 - Tree/Mistletoe

It was sister's night so Kara and Lena wouldn't get much time together especially as the carol service was supergirl, Kara left the elf on the table in the sitting area, with a few bottles of red, one breathing and the others waiting. She put some of Lena and Sam's favorite treats, she knew they had their own night on sisters nights, next to the other items the elf was in his normal costume with a white candle and a change of outfit. She wrote a note before heading to sister's night with Alex, only stopping at the DEO to have a quick chat with Brainy that agreed to help her with research.

Lena arrived with Sam at the penthouse, the two walked in giggling and chatting heading to the couch, it was the one night a fortnight that they spent alone, it had in its way become a tradition. As they got to the couch Sam spotted the Elf and bit her lip.

“Don't you dare laugh Samantha Arias, the Elf may be adorkable but its mine and Kara is really making this special”

“I just think that it's sweet, and it has its own wardrobe. I mean she really is going all out.”

The night continued as normal lots of chatting and lots of wine, although Sam left a little earlier than normal. Not that there were any complaints from Lena, although she loved time with Sam she had missed Kara, and the Elf gave her a way to call her home. She changed the elf into an old fashioned night dress complete with a little hat and lay him on the cushion, placing him and the candle in the window to call Kara. She wrote her message and went to get ready for bed.

Kara had told Alex about the little girl and the information from Brainy and they had snuggled up as normal watching reruns of the gilmore girls, eating copious amounts of pizza and ice cream. Kara kept looking at the wall, Alex knew that it was not the wall that she was looking at, she recognised the little squint in her eyes.

“What are you looking for?”

“I told Lena to leave a candle in the window if she wanted me to come over when Sam left. I know it's sister's night but we keep getting interrupted with the Christmas things and I just want to spend the night with my girlfriend. Nnnn-not that I am not enjoying time with you, it is sisters night.”

Alex just smiled at the blushing stuttering gay mess wrapped in the fluffiest blanket, she thought that the excitement would wear off with her and Sam but it had not, and she could see that it was the same for Kara, they had made a point to have time with just them but she understood, especially as they were approaching the commitment point. How they had not already moved in she would never know. She received a text from Sam and looked up.

“Sam just messaged to say she was on her way home, I am guessing there will be a little light calling you home in no time.”

Alex wasn't wrong, she saw the smile when she looked through the wall again and knew that Lena was waiting. She started to pack up, she was more than happy to get some alone time with Sam and she didn't make it hard for her sister. They shared a hug and agreed to lunch tomorrow before the tree and lights in the park. Kara barely waited for the door to close before she was out the window heading to the penthouse. She smiled to see the elf, snapped a picture and rearranged him for the morning before heading into the bedroom. As per the note left by the Elf. Lena was a little tipsy and laying there looking at her with her special Kara grin. Kara changed and slipped into the bed beside her, kissing her passionately, they settled in, both tired and satisfied, Lena wrapped up as the little spoon they fell asleep.

Waking up in the morning with Kara’s arms around her was the best feeling in the world, they often didn't get the morning after snuggle time with Kara and hers schedule, it was something that Lena loved, that prolonged intimacy and just waking up with the woman you love was everything. She realized that it was a little later than normal and the warmth coming from Kara combined with that rhythmic soft snoring was probably the reason she slept so long and so well. She rolled over and gave Kara a soft peck to the lips.

“Morning sleeping beauty, I will go make coffee, do you want something to eat?”

“Is the sky blue?”

“Well actually no the waves of blue and violet light from the sun bounces off the molecules and gas in the atmosphere and scatters across the sky making it appear blue, the other light colors drift directly to our eyes un deflected, but I understand that you would indeed like something to eat”

Lena smirked and raised a brow as she looked at Kara, who muttered something about her super smart and sarcastic girlfriend being perfect and kissed her back. Lena chuckled and headed out to the kitchen to start something to eat and some coffee. The Elf was on the counter.

“I am glad you enjoyed the show. You made Anabella’s day, she was so happy to see you, other people who want to see you, are the super friends, starting at Noonan's for lunch before the Christmas fair and watching the lights. PS. you feel the cold don't forget your gloves, it's due to snow too so wear boots”

Lena wondered if she should explain how she knew the girl, she wasn't sure that that was something that she wanted to explain, or if she could really. So instead she focused on getting things ready for breakfast, it was too late for her to have something if they were going to lunch but Kara would need some food. As she sat there she couldn't help but wonder what she should do with the Elf, after all the night before the message had not been great, she has a vague memory of writing something about being good and waiting for her treat from Santa but she had been a little tipsy. She thought about it for a moment and decided that she would write a little thank you, not for the night before but for the love she had because of Kara. She finished it up and took the pancakes in for Kara. They finished up breakfast and then got ready to leave. 

“Elf I want to thank Kara for bringing such love in my life, giving it so freely. She really is the most amazing gift to the world and lights up my life every day. She needs to be on Santa's nice list. Can you pass it on for me?”

Lena didn't see Kara take the elf or the board, she didn't see her take the photo, she didn't see her wipe a tear from her eye, or the goofy lovelorn expression that took over her face. Neither did she see her put the elf and the board in her bag as they left the penthouse. She did feel Kara’s arms wrap around her middle from behind, the soft kiss on her neck and the whisper of “i love you Lena Luthor” as the excited. All the super friends were there for lunch, they needed to get the big booth in the back for them all. They ate and drank coffee, as they chatted about which stall they wanted to go to, what they were going to add to the tree. Everyone was excited and ready for the lighting and Christmas fair.

The fair was busy, happy people going from stall to stall, trying different chocolates, fudge, coconut ice, you name it if it was sweet it was there, there were chestnuts roasting and hot chocolate being made. There were craft stalls and toys and all manner of unexpected things that were spread out throughout the park. Lena and Kara walked hand in hand through the park, Alex and Sam walked together with Ruby, Sam’s arm around Alex and her hand in Sam’s pocket. Nia and Brainy walked with Nia clutching to his arm as they walked. All couples together just enjoying the sights and sounds of the fair, Kara had already tried everything at least once, and was carrying quite the bag of treats. There were a few gifts and items that had been collected by the others but by far Kara had the most. Lena couldn't help but think that this was why she liked Christmas so much. Like Halloween almost everything was edible and so sweet that the two holidays alone prolly kept dentists in business all year. But she couldn't deny the child-like wonder on the face of Kara as she looked at everything, flitting around between stalls with so much excitement. Kara finally got the group's attention.

“Shall we get the chocolate now and head over it isn't long until the lighting ceremony”

She was practically bouncing on her toes, any more and she would be floating. She was looking around the group head moving from one to the other just a little faster than humans would be moving. Whatever Kara had planned she was full of nervous energy. Sam whispered to Alex.

“Do you know what she is up to today? She is more extra than normal and I know that the sugar isn't to blame.”

“I'm not involved today, J’onn and I have tomorrow, I am not sure who is helping today”

“That would be me, the only reason I am quiet is I am holding a shield above the park, so we don’t get snowed out till the right time. I thought Brainy was helping tomorrow?”

Nia grinned, as she leaned in on the conversation and spoke quietly she was sure that Kara could hear her as she turned around and looked at Nia then Brainy who shifted uncomfortably. Lena noticed her gaze and pulled her in for a kiss, hoping to distract her, as Alex and Sam looked at each other, the phone beeping in Alex’s hand revealed a message from Ruby who was standing looking at them with a massive grin.

[Ruby to Alex - clearly Brainy is working for Lena, you are supposed to be a secret agent Alex keep up]

Sam saw the message and started to laugh, looking at Alex produced an even more raucous laugh as her face was a picture. The confusion and embarrassment in equal measures playing on her features as she ran her hand over her neck. She texted Brainy and saw that he was in fact on a secret mission for Lena and he wouldn't give away anything. She glared at him and he stepped back a little, Nia Putting her arm around him and heading to the hot chocolate. She could hear Alex telling Sam that he would tell her, before they followed taking a place in line, Lena and Kara finally breaking apart realizing they had all left them. Kara’s face flushed red as she bit her lip and swung Lena's hand as they headed to their friends. Getting their drinks and the extra bags of nuts on the way to the podium the super friends listened to the speech.

“Christmas is an amazing time of year, random acts of kindness are more frequent and people make more of an effort to show each other they care. We have a tradition in National city, unlike other cities we wait until just before Christmas for the fate and fair, to give more people the chance to be here. It isn't how much the lights lift your hearts it is about how may hearts are here to lift up the lights. The Lighting of the lights around the tree together as a community is the gift this extra time affords our great citizens. We invite you all to write your Christmas wish and tie it to the tree as is tradition, with no further adieu we will light up the city and start the festivities.”

Lena couldn't help but think that the speech was a little cheesy but as she looked around to the people that she was standing amongst she understood how important this time was with them. The crowd counted down 10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 5 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 then there was a massive cheer as the switch flipped on the lights around the park and city, and the tree lit up shining in the middle. The friends clapped and shouted along with the crowd and slowly made their way to the tree. Lena was writing her Christmas wish and rolled it up to place on the tree. She had not noticed Kara slipping off and returning. Once everyone was finished Kara let Lena over to the tree and tied her wish, watching lena move to the tree to spot the chalkboard she looked over to Kara wide eyed and then back to the board. Two simple words written by the elf.

“Look Up”

Lena looked up, elf was holding a bunch of mistletoe and hanging from a branch above her, she grinned and looked to Kara who was already moving towards her, as their lips touched Lena didn't hear the sigh of relief that came from Nia as she relaxed her oneiric Energy holding back the snow and flakes started falling all around them. Alex looked at them, Lena with her raven hair and Kara with her long blonde locks kissing softly under an elf holding mistletoe as the snow started to fall, she pulled out her phone to take a photo, knowing that this was perfect for the secret Santa gift this year. Finally the love birds pulled apart and Lena looked up in amazement and started giggling at the snow falling around them.

“I don't know how you pulled that off Kara, but it's amazing, perfect.”

She moved her hand and gathered some of the falling snow and made a small ball, throwing it at Kara. As the snow hit her in the face, all of the friends started laughing, she grabbed up the Elf and board and joined the biggest snow fight she had ever seen as more and more people joined in with the fun and excitement. When the fight was over they were all wet and cold, heading back to the penthouse to get warm. Once warm and dry everyone left, Lena would have liked Kara to stay, maybe she should ask her to move in too, she didn't like her going, although she always trusted she would come home to her. Before bed she went to the fridge for a bottle of water to see a note from her elf.

“I have had to leave for the north pole to deliver your message I will see you Monday, tomorrow Kara is going to take you on a date, dress up warm”


	8. Winter solstice

Day 8, 21st December 2020 - Winter solstice

Lena contacts Brainy when she gets up, because of the date that she wasn't expecting she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her appointment to go to the DEO and talk to Alura. She wanted to talk to the hologramme she wasn't really sure if there was going to be a programme in the AI that would be able to give her the blessing that she wanted but she wanted to try because for Kara family and tradition was very important. Brainy wouldn't be getting to the DEO until midday but she was hoping that he would have another option for her after all he was a 12th level intellect. She found herself looking in her closet. A date would normally mean something classy and spectacular, but a date with Kara where she was told to dress warm, could be anything. Kara could literally take her anywhere in the world, they could be having lunch on the top of mount everest for all she knew. She still wanted to be dressed nice. She eventually went with some apple bottom jeans, a nice shirt, jacket and she would take her tan coat, she was hoping that it would be enough for whatever Kara had planned.

Kara had gotten up early to do some Elf work, she had recreated Lena’s message from the photo and strapped it to the elf that was back in his normal suit. She had flown out to the north and taken a photo of him making his way through the snow. She then went to lapland to show his approach to the north pole, and found the man that played the lapland santa, who was more than happy to pose with the elf for a photo. She thought that it would be a nice addition to the photos that she already collected, especially as this was prompted by Lena. She thought that it would make it extra special, that there was an evolving creation with the Elf and Kara was loving the way that Lena was getting into the spirit. She was back just before lunch to pick Lena up, she landed on the balcony and knocked. As Lena approached her breath caught in her chest, Lena was able to make casual look stunning and the goofy smile that followed her eyes popping at the sight of her.

“Hello darling, I hope that this is alright, I wasn't sure what time you were coming or where we are going. I can change if I need to”

“Lena, Rao no, this is perfect, we have been so busy and interrupted with things over the last week it felt like we didn't have time together so today, is you and me, we are going to the fortress, for some time alone.”

Lena smiled and kissed her cheek, before heading to the bedroom to grab her coat and send a quick message to Brainy, his response was perfect, the hologram could be transferred to the fortress she just needed to let him know when she was alone for a period of time so that he could transfer it. He had arrived at the DEO to find Alex and J’onn while they were covering today to give supergirl the day off, so Kara was planning to be out of comms, Lena would have to plan something to get Kara out of the way for a little while. He would be able to track her and insure that things were back to normal. Lena returned to Kara and smiled, Kara had moved to her and lifted her bridal style kissing her cheek and heading off towards the fortress. Lena watched as the world drifted past snuggling close to Kara for warmth and well because there was nothing in the world that she wanted more than to be in her arms. She watched as the ground became covered in snow and mountains of ice stretched before her, then shining in the distance the beautiful structure came into view. The amazing structure stretched out around the landscape, sparkling with the light bouncing off its crystalline structure. It truly was beautiful.

Landing softly Kara put Lena down and opened the door to the fortress leading her into the main chamber that was now full of flowers and candles and there were cushions and blankets spread along the floor with an extravagant lunch spread out. There was soft music playing in the background and Kara smiled, Nia, Alex and J’onn had done an amazing job, they had flown up earlier to decorate for her, while she was off with Elf. everyone seemed so happy to help her, she couldn't help but smile at the way they supported her and Lena this way, they really were a family.

“We are having lunch now because it is winter solstice which means the shortest day of the year, and that means longer to watch the sky, you said that you always wanted to see the aurora borealis and there is nowhere better to watch it than from here.”

Lena could see her opening and a way to get some time although it probably wouldn't be that long, she hoped that the programme with the hologram wouldn't take too long but she now at least had a reason for Kara to leave for a bit, she was wondering how she would get the time, normally she isn't looking for any reason to get Kara to leave, but she knew that with her desire to be with Lena she would be quick.

“I didnt even realise that it was solstice, that means its ugly sweater day tomorrow at LCorp, I match the donations of the workers so that they have a good amount for charity, every year there are some of the most horrendous sweaters, more and more as the years go on, I think it was up to about ninety percent of employees last year. Jess has been really pushing this year, she wants to get it to one hundred percent. No chance there is no way that I will be wearing a christmas sweater. The Aurora borealis, is it likely today?? Oh that's amazing, I would love to see them. I wish I had known I would have brought my photography equipment with me, it would be amazing to get some photographs of it. I dont suppose that you would consider going back to get it for me?”

Kara’s mind was spinning, christmas sweater she had not even thought of that, she did it every year at CATCO and she loved it, the superfriends often wore them at the present exchange, Oh she could get the Elf to get Lena a sweater, maybe while she was busy in lapland talking to Santa, she would need to go back, but how would she find a way to do that, then Lena mentioned her camera equipment she smiled and looked at Lena. a plan forming in her head, she would be able to get to Lapland and get some bits, then get to Lena’s and get the equipment, it wouldn't take too long.

“Well if you are ok delaying a little you could make yourself comfortable and I will get it for you just write me a list of all the things you will need.”

Lena nodded and wrote out a note for Kara, kissing her as she turned to Leave she wouldn't have much time as it was a quick trip for Kara but hopefully it would be enough. As soon as Kara left she messaged Brainy to let him know what was happening. He checked in and saw that supergirl was not on her way to the national city, he tilted his head and wondered what it was she was upto and he sent the hologram to the fortress, keeping an eye on what was happening with Kara. Lena was standing waiting and the hologram appeared. The woman she had previously met was standing before her looking very ethereal and grand.

“I am Alura of the house of EL identify yourself”

“Hello Alura my name is Lena Luthor”

“Lena Luthor, accessing, Lena luthor identified as a potential suitor for Kara Zor-El head of the house by Kara Zor-El, Access granted, limited to Matrix assessing and traditional kryptonian rights, do you wish to submit yourself to the matrix for consideration?”

Lena knew enough about krypton to know that the Matrix was the way in which partners were assigned and children were created, she assumed that this meant that instead of a formal request for a blessing that this was the option for her, she had no idea what would happen, how things were calibrated or anything but this was for Kara, she was nervous what if she was not approved, she took a deep breath and answered in the affirmative, instructed to place her hand on the console and with that the hologram seemed to start whatever was the process.

The DEO seemed to power down and Alex and J’onn arrived at the command station as the generator kicked in with basic functions. They were looking to find out what was happening as they arrived they could see a worried brainy tapping away although he seemed to be frustrated.

“Agent dox, what is happening?”

“Alex, J’onn, I don't know, the power is being rerouted to the Alura hologram and nearly all systems are being drained and accessed, I am unable to shut it off.” 

“Brainy, Kara is with Lena at the fortress and everyone else with permission to access is here who is running the hologram?”

Brainy couldn't keep this a secret any further it was having a impact on the DEO, he explained that Kara had left and was supposed to be collecting camera equipment for Lena, but is currently in Finland, that Lena had asked for a favore to talk to the hologram to ask permission to marry Kara, that he had transferred it to the fortress. That it wasn't possible to shut it down.

“Damn it Brainy, if the hologram is doing this here what the hell is it doing to Lena? If anything happens to her Kara is going to be inconsolable can we see what is happening? J’onn can you get there to help?”

Alex stayed with Brainy as J’onn took off, they managed to get some visuals from inside the fortress and brainy kept an eye on Lena. The hologramme finally seemed to come back to life and started speaking to Lena.

“You have been assessed, the information gathered from the DNA and the systems of this primitive world records have been assessed by the matrix. Your house is not a noble one, however your actions have been in opposition of the house ethos, your DNA shows a comparable and strong lineage that is compatible to that of Kryptonian, your intellect and ability would have you in line with that of a science guild member although earth understanding is still in its infancy you show abilities beyond your human understanding should allow. You are currently in balance, the last factor is the lineage of your maternal family, it is this that allows for the match. Your mothers lineage is one of bravery, courage and hope; these are noble and respectable; as such you have been assessed as a match for the house of EL.”

J’onn was trying to get in but was unable to penetrate the fortress even his ability to phase was not gaining him access. All of a sudden he was able to get through and found Lena stood at the consol with tears streaming down her face. He went over to assess her and wiped the tears, he looked at the hologram that was now standing in her normal position awaiting instruction. The com’s came through and he was informed that the power was restored and that Kara was on her way back. He checked on Lena one last time and returned using a different vector to avoid crossing Kara. Brainy and Alex explained what they had seen and pulled back the hologram. Kara was flying fast, she had been delayed getting the jumper and taking the photos had not taken long but the photos after from the children were a delay she had not needed, she got to National city and scanned through to find the equipment and headed back to the fortress, she had been gone over a hour. She was cursing herself for taking so much time out of her and Lena’s date. She landed and made her way to Lena as quick as she could, her heart was elevated and she looked as though she had been crying.

“Lena I am so sorry it took so long, what is the matter are you alright?”

“Yes darling I am fine, are you ready to eat? Then we can set up to take some photos, I am really excited to see the sky tonight.”

Kara wasn't convinced, she was worried that Lena had felt abandoned and insured that once they were settled down on the blankets she was attentive and showed Lena that she was most important. They talked and ate for a few hours trying things from all around the world, Kara had clearly gone all out to gather the ingredients, Lena had no idea how long this had taken to set up. When the alert came out from the fortress Lena looked at Kara worried, was she needed? Kara heard the sudden elevation of her heart and looked at her smiling.

“Its nothing, the fortress was just alerting me to the start of the show, and once I have the location we can head out and start setting up”

The perfect location was not far from the fortress, she smiled and offered to take Lena and her equipment to the location, they moved outside and lena gasped, this may not have been the best place to see them according to the fortress, but the arora stretching over the top of the crystal structure was more beautiful that Len could have ever imagined. She stopped Kara and shook her head.

“Here is perfect, look at how the lights reflect on the fortress, I couldn't ask for a better location, the wonders of earth meating the beauty of Krypton. It is perfect.”

As Lena set up, Kara made a place for her to sit, using cushions and blankets to keep her warm and brought out hot chocolate for warmth, putting a little splash of scotch into Lena’s. Lena was in her element taking photos of the green, purple and white lights, she explained what she wanted to do, and Kara smiled once Lena was ready she lifted her up into position and hovered perfectly still, Lena and Kara hovering in the sky in front of the fortress with the arora behind. It may not be a photo that she could display but it would be one that Lena would treasure forever, the photo of the day she was judged and found good enough for the most amazing woman in the universe. Earthling and kryptonian coming together in love, it was a beautiful thing and a beautiful picture.


	9. Ugly sweater/Dressing up

Day 9, 22nd December 2020 - Ugly sweater/Dressing up

After one of the most memorable dates of her life Lena had slept soundly next to Kara, knowing for the first time that she truly deserved this, she had overcome her family, been judged on her own merits, her intellect and more importantly somehow her mother. She may have lost her many years ago, but the formative years that she had spent with her gave her something that the Luthors couldn't take away and her mother was still protecting her so many years later. She woke up happy and snuggled in closer to Kara, the warmth and the scent of the kryptonian giving her the feeling of safety that she had always longed for. This was turning into a magical week. Kara stretched and pulled her closer kissing her forehead.

“My turn to get breakfast and coffee today, you stay here I will be just a moment ok”

Lena had wondered if Kara was going to sort out elf while she was out, after the separation at the fortress they had been together, unless she got up in the night she had not had time to get there yet. She moved over and snuggled into Kara’s pillow which still smelled of her and smiled as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before Kara was back slipping into the bed and cuddling into her, Coffee and pancakes ready when you were whispering into Lena’s ear as she snuggled back into the embrace. They waited a little longer enjoying the closeness before getting up and heading hand in hand to the kitchen. They shared a breakfast sitting close, it seemed as though Kara was always in contact with her somehow and Lena couldn't deny that she loved it.

“I love this, mornings with you, I never want you to go home, you know this place is big enough for two, and if you don't like it here we could find something for just the two of us somewhere else?”

“I love it too Lena, and I would be happy living here with you, if that's what you want, and well I would have a little request, can we add some color maybe some fluffy cushions?”

Kara had barely managed to contain her excitement Lena had asked her to move in, and once she answered Lena joined in with the excitement too, they agreed that they would move in together after the new year, Lena wanting to get her proposal out first, and unknown to Lena Kara had the same thought. They were ready for work and were living separately. Kara needed time to get things set up, luckily it took longer to drive to LCorp than fly. Tiny footprints were placed on the balcony and an elf in a ugly sweater with a sled being pulled was knocking on the balcony door, the chalkboard and a photo laying on top of a wrapped gift. She took great care not to disturb the footprints as she took to the sky and headed to CATCO.

When Lena arrived the first thing she saw was her little friend outside, she rushed over to collect him, she loved the set up of his appearances more and more as the time went on, although seeing the tiny ugly Christmas sweater she was a little concerned. The sled being pulled had a packet on it and it did look suspiciously sweater sized. Carefully picking him and the sled up she carried them inside and placed them on the table. The first thing she looked at was the photo, the elf delivering the chalkboard with her message to Santa, and a Santa. A very realistic looking guy could only imagine that he grew the beard and things special to play Santa. Wherever the elf was, it wasn't anywhere in the city that she was familiar with. She looked at the chalkboard and rolled her eyes as she read.

“Christmas is about giving, doing something for others that you wouldn't necessarily want to do. Today is going to test this in you, two things that you have never done, are asked of you today by people who have always been there for you, time to show them you appreciate it. Stop holding yourself back your amazing Lena Luthor.”

Lena wasn't sure why Kara would feel unappreciated but she would do anything that she could to stop her feeling that way. She picked up the parcel and unpacked the sweater. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but it was very Christmassy, it had a reindeer on the front with a red nose. She wasn't even sure she was seeing Kara. They had not planned anything but clearly this was important so she pulled the sweater on. She went out of the office and to her first meeting down in R&D she was not happy with the thought of being seen but she would suck it up for the woman she loved. As she passed Jess in her own ugly sweater she saw the small smile on her face. She simply raised her brow and walked to the elevator. Jess messaged Kara.

[Helper 2 to Santa: LL is out in the sweater, and heading to her meeting she is not due back until three today at the earliest. Party starts at six don't be late]

Lena went about her meeting oblivious to everything else that was going on, today was the shortest work day of the year everyone packing up to go home about three for the staff party it was the last meeting before the new year too, it was always a busy day, every seemed very relaxed though. It seemed that after she walked into the first meeting things kept appearing, red noses, sweaters on people that she had never seen them on, fluffy mugs, who drank out of fluffy mugs? There were crazy ties and all sorts that were suddenly appearing. Then she went to see Barbara in HR and understood what was going on.

“Oh my Miss Luthor you are in a sweater, this is amazing, that will bring us to 100%. I am sure, this is amazing. It explains why I have seen the heads of department wearing them this year. People take their cue from you Miss Luthor, they often bring them people being a little more willing to do things as time has gone on but, they do follow your example and well you have never worn one before.”

“I have never joined in as I have meetings with external investors and stakeholders, I need to be professional. I have no concerns about others wearing them or celebrating however they wish., why didn't you say? I would have made it clear to everyone”

“Miss Luthor, it wasn't just that, they stood with you if you couldn't join in then they didn't, they didn't want you being the only one that wasn't getting to join in. you always complimented the sweaters and made a fuss over went a little extra, it made people sad that you couldn't join in they will be so happy to see that you have this year”

Lena finished the meeting with HR. Someone confused about the interaction, did she really go around complimenting people's jumpers and extra touches? With that she rounded the corner and saw a group that worked in the lab each with a different item from the 12 days of Christmas. She smiled brightly and started humming the tune as they went past. She hadn't even thought about it, was she really always like this? Kara was in Lena’s office. She was looking for the elf only to find him sitting on the couch, she took the sweater off him after snapping a photo and placed a little mask over his face. She picked up the chalkboard and read the message.

“It would appear that I have taken Kara for granted, I will accept the challenge to make it up to her. Thank you for helping me see that I have been holding back, I will do better to express myself more openly”

She placed the items around as needed, shoes, bag, little mask, and then hung the garment by the hanger. She wrote the message and placed the Elf on the hook holding the hanger as if he had been hanging the dress up. She took the photo and looked at the time. It was already ten to three, how had the day got away from her so quickly, she headed out the balcony door and home to change. She was sure that this was going to be a hard sell, although the sweater was easier than expected. Lena arrived at the office about three and smiled at Jess.

“Has the band confirmed, the food, the gifts and the bar have been paid up? Is there anything left outstanding, anything for me to sign off or any last moment crisis I need to sort out for tonight?”

“No Miss Luthor”

“Well then Jess what are you waiting for head home, you have a party to get ready for, I am fine go on”

Lena raised her brow and waited until Jess had made it to the elevator and the door closed. She headed into her office and saw that there was a significant change to her office. She saw tha garment bag and the Elf on the hanger, the shoes and that. She looked around for a moment and then spotted the chalkboard moving over to it she picked it up and bit her lip. This was not what she had thought this was about this morning. She took a deep breath and opened the bag. She knew what the theme for the christmas party was this year and could only imagine what Kara would do with that. She unveiled a beautiful gown, flowing, long, extended cuffs, lace and all manner of delicate jewels and embroidery. It was a very medieval princess. She tried to calm herself for a moment, influential couples, Lena had thought Kara would immediately go to disney but luckily it appeared that she went mythological. She looked back at the chalkboard and sighed she had never been to a staff party, she organised it each year with Jess, paid for it and made sure that people had a half day to prepare and flexi time the next day. The only other thing she could do to ensure they have a good time is not go.

“There is a party tonight, to which you must attend, fear not fair maiden you won't be alone, you will be accompanied by a man with a bow. Your presence is wanted please have not fear, get ready fair maiden your chariot is near”

Lena didn't want to do this. She wanted the staff to have a good night. That was the whole point of it, like the sweaters. She wondered if this was like that, were there people not attending because she didnt go, the lower and middle management? It was too late now for people to get a costume. She started to dress as she had made an agreement although this was not something that she was as comfortable with, she was finally ready and there was a knock on the door, she wondered if Kara had been waiting until she was clearly done before watching, she shook her head and looked up.

“Come in Kar…. oh my, robin hood”

“At your service Maid Marian”

Kara couldn't believe how amazing that Lena looked, now and how well she pulled off the sweater, there was a photo left for her at the front desk, she would have to thank Jess. there was literally nothing that this woman couldn't do, casual dress, business attire, suits, Christmas sweaters and now medieval gowns. Kara couldn't help but smile as she walked over with her best attempt as swagger. Although Lena looked a little worried and she wasn't sure why exactly. She took her maidens hand and guided her over to the couch holding her hand Kara looked into Lena’s emerald orbs and tried so hard to look beyond the façade the mask that she always wore.

“Lena what is it? You don't want to go, why?”

“It's just that I am the boss, no one wants to hang out with their boss all night, they want to have fun, drink to much and dance, I mean they are all there with their families and colleagues the last thing they want is to be on their best behavior because the boss is there.”

“Lena, you know that Jess has helped me with bits here and there, she has always been here for you, she has always looked out for you, and she promised to help me but asked for something in return. The only thing that she asked for was for you to attend the party tonight, she said that she has tried every year but you will not go. Today isn't about me, or my traditions, it is as repayment to Jess”

Lena looked at her with wide eyes, she wasn't sure why she was wanted at the party by Jess although she was fond of her, she couldn't imagine the feeling was mutual. After all she was her boss, she was Lena Luthor, no one wanted to be around her, although it was starting to look like this wasn't as true as it appeared. Kara took Lena’s hand and smiled with a little bow waiting to take her to the party, Lena stood and followed her out. She sat in the back of the town car picking at her nails, Kara just holding her softly waiting for the car to stop, she could see the nerves and chatted softly about her day, nothing important just filling the space a little. When the car finally stopped the door opened and Lena stepped out followed by Kara. she offered her arm as she caught up and Lena took it walking up the stone steps towards the venue. Lena could hear her heart hammering in her chest probably as easily as Kara could she was nervous. Kara squeezed her hand lightly as they approached the door, and stepped into the room there was a lot of chatter going on inside and Lena slipped in with Kara.

As soon as Jess spotted them her face broke into a massive smile, she was not sure that Kara could pull it off but here she was in theme, with her partner, Jess knew better than to doubt her really but this was something extra. She rushed over to see her and gave her a hug, Lena couldn't think of any occasion that Jess had hugged her but this was after all a party, so she hugged her back. She ran her hands from her shoulder on the woman's arms and smiled softly. Lena could see the looks from behind Jess everyone seemed to be looking over and whispering. Lena could feel her anxiety rising and people didn't want her here. She should have known better, she stepped back, here hard going from side to side to find a way out. Kara took her hand and squeezed.

“Can you do the opening and read the yearly awards, the staff would really love it, Please Miss Luthor? You call the award the person accepts says a few words sits down etc there are only a few”

Lena reluctantly agreed with a few more squeezes and then walked to the microphone going through, each person accepted their accolade, each thanking LCorp for the opportunities etc., every one thanked Lena as it was given out, she smiled graciously until the final award “go the extra mile” as Lena finished with the statement of what the next award was a hand was placed on her shoulder and she was turned a little to see Sam. Her friend smiled at her and took the envelope.

“I think that this the point I take over, the winner of the “go the extra mile” award as voted for by the staff is, Lena Luthor”

There was complete uproar in the hall and Lena looked around as the staff started cheering, Sam moved back and offered Lena the podium back, and pressed play on the control. Behind Lena was a screen where there were a few people saying what lena had done as the extra mile, it was all little things, that she didn't think were significant, it was the personal touches that she did, not the big thing, and she smiled watching doing her best not to cry, and failing. Kara placed her arm around her and held her as the video came to a close. Lena thanked everyone to another round of cheers, and reminded them of the open bar and food suggesting they enjoy themselves. Lena went to Jess with a raised brow.

“Hey you have been number one on the vote for the past four years it was time you knew it. Everyone is so glad you're here, come celebrate with us even if it is just for a little while.”

With Kara and Sam she headed out into the crowd, finding Alex and Ruby quickly, it was hours later that Lena was getting into her bed, she really had not expected the night to go that way, she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


	10. Movie night/Games night

Day 10, 23rd December 2020 - Movie night/Games night

Lena woke up memories from the day before were playing in her mind, the other managers thinking that they needed to show solidarity with her, so she wasn't left let out alone, she thought about her reactions to the stuff having fun. She had always been the kind of manager that complimented her staff and tried to foster a work life balance for others at least. She couldn't help but think that maybe she still saw herself as that disposable child that wasn't wanted, that it was her keeping herself away from others. She definitely felt welcome at the party, and people seemed so happy to see her. Not to mention the things they said about her in the little video. The thought that she had won this a number of times for the little things she did, that her staff appreciated her more than she appreciated herself was a startling revelation. So far everything that had been happening had given her a new way to see things. Her friends were helping Kara, her staff were helping Kara, people were rallying around to make her Christmas special, something that it had never been. She didn't think that anyone really wanted her and she wasn't one for pity, however it seemed that people were trying to make things better for her and help her fit in even when she was excluding herself. On top of it all Alura approved of the match.

She slid out of bed and headed to the kitchen, it was the last working day before Christmas, although Lena usually worked over Christmas anyway, she wondered if there was someone that had taken over her responsibilities she needed to check with Jess. she was sure that Kara had plans for tomorrow and Christmas say that didn't include her working. She moved into the kitchen and there was the coffee that had come to be a regular occurrence, this time however the Elf was sitting on top of the mug. There was a note on the chalkboard.

“Coffee is only yours if you agree to come home early today, you need to be back by four at the latest. I am watching if you take the coffee and are not home in time there will be a naughty mark on your chart”

Lena laughed lightly and picked up the elf, she was beginning to really love this little guy and suddenly it occurred to her that Kara could be the receiver of the other elf, she would make sure that she retrieved it from the office. She would think about when is the best time to use him, but she had some ideas already. She drank the coffee and cuddled into her elf as she sat on the breakfast stool, she was in no hurry to get into work, she had actually planned to finish Brainy's present, and that was all she had to do. She enjoyed her coffee and placed her elf on the couch with the newly adapted chalkboard and got ready. She arrived at her office where Jess was sitting at her desk.

“Good morning Miss Luthor, you have no meetings, there are three emails that need your attention and there are a few phone calls to return other than that your schedule is open today.”

“Last night it was Lena now Miss Luthor, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Lena? Oh I know that you have been rearranging things for Kara, has someone been found for the calls from the foundation tomorrow and Christmas day?”

“Well last night you were just one of the LCorp family, today you are the CEO, it's about respect, the calls yes, I called over and asked if there were any volunteers to take the two shifts as you had other plans this year and there were enough volunteers that no one is covering more than two hours so everyone gets their Christmas too”

Lena smiled at her and raised her brow lightly, she really did need to give this woman a raise or a bonus or something, she was amazing and deserved it. She moved into the office and dealt with a few little things that Jess had left for her, there really wasn't much to do but most places had closed down already. She headed back out planning to go to the lab and stopped for a moment.

“Maybe when we are alone you would consider Lena, and when Kara is around it isn't necessary, nor is your continued presence today, I am finishing in my personal lab and heading home. Let everyone go, there is nothing that can't wait a few days.”

Jess looked at her and smiled, she had never thought that Lena was a harsh boss, she had always given people time off, made concessions and things for holidays and other religious significance. Sending everyone home at midday was generous even for her. She watched her leaving. She was lighter somehow, she seemed almost at peace with herself. She started to pack up and then thought she better message Kara, after all she wasn't expecting Lena until later.

[helper 2 to Santa: what ever you are doing keep it up, I have never seen her so happy, not to mention she had sent everyone home early so she may be back quicker than you think]

When Kara received the message her heart was about ready to burst, she headed over to the penthouse and set up, seeing the message from Lena just made her float off the floor, she couldn't believe things were going so well, she was sure that Lena was enjoying Christmas. She could execute her plan and propose to her, then moving in after the holidays would be even more special. She bounced around squealing at the excitement.

“I will be back Elf, don't you worry, I am not messing this up so close to the big day, two days off is coming two days with Kara I know they will be special and I can't wait”

She changed the elf into fluffy PJ’s and sat him on the couch eating out of a giant bowl of popcorn with movies around her, she took a little photo, smiling to herself she headed out and left things for Lena to find when she got home, a quick trip to CATCO and then a patrol she would be free after that. She looked at her phone and there was a message.

[Helper 3 to Santa: everything is set for tomorrow, the foundation will expect you at one, you better be right about this or I will find a way to get my powers back to beat you for hurting her, sister in law to be or not!]

Kara's smile drew across her face. She wasn't worried about this, this was the one thing that she felt that Lena would really love. She checked in with Alex and got confirmation that helper 3 and 4 were taking care of everything today. She checked with Nia and helper 5 said there was nothing in the coming days that couldn't be handled by the DEO but as normal she would keep an eye. She felt confident and happy everyone was helping this be the perfect Christmas, Lena would forgive her from enlisting help, after all everyone just wanted her to be happy.

Lena finally finished the toy. It was perfect, it worked perfectly, the broken parts gave her everything she needed and some replacements. She coated it in some spray to jazz it up a little and then she was done. She collected the fake Elf from the draw in her office and then she text her driver and headed out, she slipped into the car and headed back to the penthouse. She wondered what would be on the list today. When she finally arrived she looked around for Elf, eventually finding him on the couch, she smiled as she read the note.

“Nothing better when all said and done, than popcorn and movies with a loved one.”

She looked at the time and it was a little after two, she decided to slip into some comfortable sweats and a shirt and messaged Kara, she ordered pizza and Potstickers and raided the sweet cupboard. Soon the table was full of treats for the movie night. It seemed as though she had barely finished when there was a knock at the door and Kara’s beautiful smiling face was the other side. They shared a hug and sat down snuggled up under blankets with Elf and the treats. The first movie was Santa Claus the movie.

“Ok so if your goal is to make me believe in a real Santa you are going to fail, but Dudley Moore as an elf was a genius move.”

“That is not the goal, and yes he is great. He is my second favorite elf, are you ready for my first? Will Farrell, he is so funny”

“Ok so it's just a fun movie? I was sure that there would be a point to them all”

“Well he thinks that he isn't good enough and sets out to prove it, but it isn't what he thinks Santa wants, that is important it is him who is important. In trying to do something good he messes up, but Santa came for him, because above all else he loved him for himself.”

Treats were replenished, the pizza arrived, bathroom breaks and some snuggling back down for Elf the movie. Kara loved this one, and she seemed to know every word, Lena found herself half watching the movie half watching Kara, her innocence and excitement the way she got excited just before her favorite parts, she realized that this was just like her, she always seemed to get excited in anticipation of something important to her. She needed to pay more attention to that, Kara communicated with her body language much more than Lena realized. Lena eventually got into the movie and couldn't help but feel that it spoke to her a little, she was glad that he was able to get everyone to believe in time to have a Christmas. The films were definitely emotive.

“Ok so what is my lesson from Elf?”

Kara blushed and looked at her, she was not really picking movies to teach Lena anything, it was just that Christmas movies were so good because they showed the best of people, they showed how hope and love can overcome everything and that Christmas was special. She had not really thought about that in terms of what it would be saying to Lena.

“Well I guess the film is very hopeful, he touches so many people with his infectious hope and love of Christmas and family, that he gets the whole world to believe in Santa so the sleigh will fly, I mean you never know how many people you touch, like that video the other night.

“You are a lot like him. It is a sweet film. I see why you like it. So we have one more?”

“Well I narrowed it down to three, it wasn't easy there are so many I wanted to share with you, it's a wonderful life, but that one makes me cry, and is often a Christmas eve movie, and well then there are funny ones, children's ones and well so many based on a Christmas carol I watch them all but I wanted to share the 1951 version is amazing. Although maybe if you wanted to another time we could watch some of the other’s, Dickens book is amazing and has been adapted so many times”

“Maybe next year”

Kara set up for the rest as Lena used the bathroom and gathered some more treats, Kara had already eaten her way through everything. The story was amazing but there was a heavier feeling and Kara was worried about Lena.

“Hey beautiful what is it?”

“Oh I was just wondering if life would have been different if Lillian had that treatment although I guess that ghosts of Christmas past present and future are a little difficult to come by.”

Kara thought about it for a moment and wondered if that would really work on someone like Lillian? I mean it would be possible technically to visit the time frames and make Lillian watch, although there was a chance that Lillian seeing herself would cause temporal shock or somehow make her more insane.

“Well we could make her visit past and present and future Christmases, I mean we couldn't but Sara could use the wave rider, but what would we show her that would change her mind?”

“I don't think it would, watching herself destroy my teddy the first Christmas, the eight I spent alone as I wasn't old enough to go to the Gala’s the six gala’s I was then subjected to where I wished I was alone, I don't think it would impact her to be honest. But watching the film has impacted me. I have started to see that I have been continuing the same treatment, I keep myself out of everything, because I never learned to enjoy it, never thought I was welcome, and watching this, having the past week experience’s I can see a little scrooge in me, although instead of making everyone else miserable, I have just been making myself that way.”

Kara wrapped her into a hug as she noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks, Kara had not wanted to upset Lena although she didn't feel that she was upset right now, more that she was crying for the realization that she was worth love and she was wanted. Kara continued to rub small circles into her back as she held her. After a little while she scooped her up and took her to the bedroom. She settled her down and went to slip off the bed and felt her arm gripped.

“Lena I am not leaving, I am just going to grab you some water, and then I will be here all night, there are two days left and I so want you to be with me for them both, right now I don't think i want anything else for Christmas that to be with you, I love you Lena”

“I Love you too Kara, I can get water later just stay with me”

Kara wrapped her up and just held her stroking her back as she calmed and fell asleep.


	11. Santa/Toys

Day 11, 24th December 2020, Santa/Toys

It was barely six am on Christmas eve morning and Lena was waking with Kara wrapped around her, it was already the best Christmas of her existence just waking to the soft snores, the small puffs of air on her neck, and the pleasant weight of Kara draped over her. She turned off her alarm and snuggled in a little closer, just five more minutes. It was a simple task that she had to do at LCorp but she wished that when it was set up she would know just how much she was loving this holiday. Feeling Kara stir she pushed back a little more and Kara responded, they moved together kisses fell across Lena’s neck, and soon the thoughts of her conference call were gone. They basked in the softness after they were both pleasantly satisfied and Lena snuggled into Kara whispering good morning, to which Kara had replied with merry Christmas. When the second alarm went off telling Lena that she had just half an hour before the commencement of her call, she groaned, she had not wanted to leave in the first place she definitely didn't want to now.

“I am going to be late there is no way that I can get there in time”

“You can just take the time to get ready and I can have you from here to your office in less than a minute.”

Kara had dropped Lena at the office and kissed her softly before flying off and preparing today's activities, she met Sam at the foundations storage and she took her inside. She prepared everything that she needed and thanked Sam for her help. She couldn't have done all this without her elves, and Sam had reluctantly become one too. She took the things that she needed and if anyone saw supergirl flying around with a ridiculously oversized sack they didn't have time to take a picture. She landed on the roof and then started the rest of the preparation including setting the Elf. She placed him outside Lena’s door, with a dress up outfit, a high priced one, Lena could easily end up on the front page and she didn't want her to look anything but perfect. She could hear mandarin coming through the door the call was still going. She sighed Lena worked so hard at least this would be enjoyable. She left the area and headed to the roof to wait for Lena.

Lena’s call went well the agreement was finalized all but the signing and she smiled to herself this would be a great opportunity for LCorp and she was happy that she had gone although it had taken time away from her and Kara, she ran her hand over her neck thinking about the morning, she would have loved to have stayed in the warmth but she was needed here. It also gave her time to pick up the fake elf, she knew that the box was too big to fit in her bag and she didn't want Kara to see it so she opened the box. To see a card, on the card had a name and Lena couldn't help but laugh, the Elf was called Hope, she couldn't help but think just how perfect that was, it was going to be Kara’s Elf, and it was going to help her propose to her. She then realized that if this Elf had a name so would hers, she would find the box and see what her elf’s name was. There was also an adoption certificate ready Lena grinned and placed the Elf chalkboard and certificate in her bag. She didn't know what was planned but she couldn't wait to get back to Kara opening the door she spotted Elf.

“As much as you say you hate Christmas and do not celebrate, it has come to my attention that you make it special for everyone, it is time that you saw how much what you do means to people. Please get dressed and head to the roof.”

Lena rang her hands for a moment, she wasn't sure what Kara had found out or who would have told her, but she had agreed to do everything she had been asked and everything had been beautiful so far. She picked up the garment bag to see Mrs Claus outfit and she closed her eyes, and sighed, it wasn't very CEO but it was for Kara and she would do anything for that adorkable beauty. She moved into her office and dressed, if she didn't know better she would have thought that this was made for her specifically. On a scale of CEO to Katie Perry's Christmas outfit, she was about Mariah Carey, the dress clung a little and was stunning but it met her knees and there was little collarbone and shoulder but hardly any cleavage. It was sexy but tasteful, she put the hat on her head grabbing her bag and Elf with the chalk board and headed up to the roof. An unexpected and unstoppable laugh emanated from her as she saw a giant sleigh and Kara with bells around her neck in her super suit waiting for her.

“Your chariot awaits Ma’am, we have two stops before super friends gift exchange, so there is no time like the present”

Lena rolled her eyes a little and with Kara’s help stepped into the sleigh she was lifted and flown to the orphanage, and as they landed the children all gathered to see Supergirl in the sleigh there was a scream of Miss Luthor as Lena found her self engulfed with Anabella for the second time this season. Lena pulled out each parcel and called the name of the child coming to collect their gift and taking it into the tree. Soon the bag was empty and Lena had not called Anabella’s name. She looked at Kara with concern to see the super standing with her hands behind her back. Lena moved over and looked at her asking where the present was for her, she couldn't leave her without something and Kara moved her hand around with a small envelope. Handing it over to Lena to open and read, it had taken a little convincing but she opened it and then sat on the sleigh calling Anabella up.

“This is to certify that Anabella Hanson is to be placed with a permanent family, Mrs. and Mrs. Tucker.”

Annabella had looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged Lena who saw the two women approaching, she nudged the girl who ran over to the approaching women, she had met them and loved them but never thought that she would be placed with them. She was wrapped up in a massive hug and Kara placed her arms around Lena as she wiped her tears handing her the gift that was for Anabella. Lena moved over and met the women adopting her and gave her the present before returning to the sleigh. Kara took off and returned the sleigh to Macie's and thanked the guard for the assistance before heading back to Lena.

“You fund the orphanage, you started the presents and you never took any credit, Rao it was hard to get to the root of it, Jess hides your involvement well. One last stop and then we are off for lunch with the gang.”

They flew towards the next location and Lena recognized it the moment they started to approach, it was the homeless shelter’s Christmas lunch. She smiled, Kara really had been busy, they entered and Kara excitedly asked if she had missed it but the woman greeting had shaken her head. Lena was ushered to the kitchen where she was handed a Christmas pudding, a very British pudding but Lena had insisted when she found the place that all cultures were represented and this was something that she remembered from Ireland. Everyone cheered as Lena entered and she could see that there were enough for each table on the counter there was only one thing left to do. 

“Supergirl, will you do the honors?”

Grinning Kara used her heat vision to ignite the pudding in Lena’s hands and then all out the ones on the table another massive cheer as the puddings were taken to the tables. Lena looked around, small families, with children, older veterans, teenage runaways, and others all sat together enjoying the meal. Lena looked at the mostly forgotten people, people society just left, and here they were, all warm and fed, she smiled, it was why she set up the soup kitchen that ran all year, and served Christmas lunch twice a day Christmas eve and Christmas day. She was so glad that she had started this, seeing how the people had something to look forward to and for a time were not forgotten or alone she couldn't help but think that Kara was right, she gave people the things that she wanted but never had. Kara led her out and flew back to the penthouse for Lena to collect her things and get ready for the rest of Christmas. Lena picked the box from her elf still laying on the table by the door as she moved through. She opened the box to see what her Elf was called. Faith, she couldn't believe it, both elves were female, and they had the perfect names, she had put her faith in Kara from the start, she smiled and wrote a note of faith. Placing her on the little case and grabbing the present. Heading back out to the living area.

“The case is in the bedroom, would you mind?”

Kara went to see the Elf and chalk board on top. She smiled and took a photo of them, it was the best message yet, Lena had found out the name of the Elf, it wasn't a coincidence that Lena had that elf, she had scanned every box until she found her, but Lena had finally looked at her name and the message was everything.

“Dear Faith, it took a long time to find someone to put my faith in and Kara is it for me, you have helped me understand how wonderful this season is, and just how amazing it is to have Kara in my life. Thank you for all you have done, I love you Faith”

Kara came out of the bedroom with the case the elf and board hidden away and walked over to the fireplace and took the stocking. She moved back to Lena and as she nodded she was ready Kara swept her up into her arms and flew them both to Kara’s loft, they could already hear the sounds from inside. Kara honestly couldn't remember if she locked up or not, although there were enough people with keys, not to mention Brainy, J’onn, and nia could easily open the door. She landed and placed Lena down and entered through the window, she smiled at everyone ready to exchange gifts. The first was picked up and Kara looked around. Moving over to Alex. There were guesses to who it was from and only Ruby got it right, it was a handmade scarf from Nia. Next was a package for J’onn and everyone knew it was from Kara, not because of anything other than it was clearly a canvas.

“Kara, It's my home, my memory, how did you do this? It's perfect.”

Kara had painted the memory of the girls and his father from Mars. She had recreated it to the most exact detail that she could, and everyone pretended they didn't see the tears coming from J’onns eyes. Lena’s gift was next and again Ruby was the one that got it, Alex had taken the photo of the perfect kiss from the tree lighting and placed it in a handmade frame for her. Lena had hugged Alex, who was a little shocked, all the time they had known each other and Lena had never initiated the hug. The next was for Kara, and everyone got it right, the packaging was so Brainy, Kara opened the gift to find a wood carved wizard of oz statue of Dorothy complete with basket and Toto. She shed her own tear before getting the next, the game continued, Sam hand painted mug, Ruby had her own super watch reclaimed but made teenaged and cool by J’onn no less. Sam got a set of designs from Ruby and then there was only one present left; it was for Brainy. Kara handed it to him and smiled everyone knew it was from Lena. Once it was open, Brainy could feel the wet trails starting on his cheeks, his hand moved up to his face and he looked at Nia.

“I appear to be leaking, I don't know why I am not sad”

“It's ok brainy, sometimes we cry when happy too, what is it? What is the gift?”

Lena was biting her lip and wringing her fingers, she wasn't sure what she had done or why he was crying but she was not sure that was what she wanted to see from her friend, she had been so sure that this would be a good gift but she was no longer so sure. Kara gripped her hand and looked at her, she could hear the heart rate accelerating. They looked to Brainy.

“When I was born on Colu my family didn't have much but I was gifted this, it's a game, in the 30th century, no one knew where it came from or how old it was, but this is it I would recognize it anywhere, it is my childhood toy, only its new, you have no idea how much time I spent with this as I learned to develop my intellect.”

It would seem that an age old mystery that was solved and that the gift from 2020 would somehow find its way to Brainy again in the thirtieth century. He got up and grabbed Lena in a somewhat strange and unnatural looking hug before whispering

“You my friend were always there even before I knew you.”

The group dissolved, the Danvers girls and their respective partners bundling into cars to head to Midvale. It was a little bit of a drive, but eventually they all arrived at Midvale. Eliza was waiting on the door as they all started to pile out of the car and received hugs and squeezed fond smiles from the oldest Danvers woman. The filed in and were met with a warm glow of a real fire, Eliza busied herself getting everyone settled and the presents came out. It was tradition, everyone had their PJ’s and were sent off to change, Kara couldn't help but smile as Lena came down with soft looking PJ’s with mathematical equations, she looked adorable. Movies and coco, a large meal and more movies. There was laughter filling the house and Lena was so content she couldn't quite believe it. 

“So what is in store for tomorrow? What other traditions do I need to partake in?”

The list was rambled off by everyone sitting around the front room. Each shouting in the answers to Lena’s question, she had been wondering how best to fit in her proposal and knowing what to expect would help.

“Stockings”

“Presents”

“Christmas movies”

“Dinner”

“Walk on the beach”

She looked up at the stockings, Lena, Kara, Eliza, Alex, Ruby, Sam. they were all there in their little groups, she was with Kara, the Danvers girls with their mom, and then Alex and her new family, she wondered if Eliza had done that on purpose, and then smiled, she had never seen the woman do anything not on purpose so she guessed she had. As the night drew on she formulated a plan but she would need a few moments to get it sorted in the morning, she would need Kara distracted. So she enlisted the help of Ruby via text, as it was the only way she knew Kara wouldn't hear. It was getting late and they all moved to their rooms, Sam and Alex took the childhood bedroom and Ruby the guest room, Eliza was on her own and Kara and Lena were on the pull out in Eliza’s study. The day had been perfect and for the first time in her life Lena was looking forward to Christmas day.

“I love you Kara Danvers, this really has been a merry Christmas, I can't wait for tomorrow”

Kara’s heart swelled she knew that she was going to be able to propose and that Christmas this year would be the most amazing of her life.

“I love you too, Lena Luthor, every part even the naughty Luthor DNA”


	12. Gifts

Day 12, 25th December 2020 - Gifts

Kara had woken early and kissed Lena before she headed off down stairs. She was sneaking into the living room when she heard Eliza tell her there was still no peeking, she slipped into the kitchen and started making Coffee and batter. Alex was the next down, she didn't speak, just held out her hand for coffee, Kara happily providing the caffeine. As the doors opened again Lena was faced with Ruby and Sam. 

“I need about thirty minutes to get things ready without Kara in the house, can you guys help me?”

“I got you, I will be down in a moment you and mom just carry on as normal, the teenager is always the last up right?”

Ruby had been toying with the idea of Alex being her mom, she had her mum and she loved her a lot, but she loved Alex too and they were a family, she had not said it but she wanted to so many times, it would be special today and it could be used to get the Danvers girls off their routine for a little too. She so wanted to help Lena, she had been helping both her favorite aunts, hoping that one of the clueless love sick women would finally make it official. She had grown up with no family and now she had a taste she wanted them all to be happy and committed forever she didn't want to lose anyone, six months away was too much. She dressed warm and headed down, she was going to ask Alex about this tomorrow, she knew it would mean a trip with Kara. she bit her lip as she entered the kitchen and then with a clear voice.

“Mom can you take me to that place, just for a quick go please”

Alex looked at Sam who had shook her head lightly and pointed at her, mouthing cool. Alex was reeling and her insides were about ready to explode. That was the best gift ever, she had wanted to be a mom for so long, she saw Sam mouth, “be cool” and she swallowed thickly trying to force down the emotion. Alex slowly turned to see Ruby looking at her wide eyes with a big smile on her face, it was the first time that Ruby had called her that and she almost swooned. 

“We can't get there without Kara, um Kara will you come to bear peak with Ruby and me just for half an hour before breakfast?”

Kara, not missing the momentous moment that she just witnessed, she nodded and took them outside and she grabbed the sled and took off with them both. Lena left Sam to keep Eliza busy as she slipped into the living area to prepare the Elf, she figured that stockings would be after breakfast and she could finally tame the enormous butterfly that was settling in her stomach,it wasnt that she thought Kara would say no, not really but there was a chance she was a Luthor after all. Alex Kara and Ruby had arrived just in time for breakfast, they all sat down to chocolate chip pancakes, waffles bacon and eggs. After they were done and the place was quickly cleaned at superspeed by Kara. Eliza called out time for presents she didn't have a choice really, kara was practically bouncing off the walls. So they filtered into the living room.

Eliza had opened her presents and she had a number of lovely items that she had not expected, the tickets to a classic concert from Sam, a lovely necklace from Kara and matching earrings from Alex. Ruby had given her a lovely china mug with a funny science pun, Lena well she had given her something completely unexpected, a pass to LCorp labs in Midvale which gave her permission to use any of the equipment for her research. Lena could have just filled her lab with state of the art equipment but she wanted something different.

“You know that will also give you access to my private lab in national city, I read your last paper and your doing fascinating things, anything you need you can just ask”

Alex looked through her gifts and smiled thanking everyone. Kara had given her two tickets to east of eli and a promise to have Ruby that night, Ruby got her a jumper that matched the one that she got for her mom, Sam gave her a beautiful leather jacket and Lena well Lena had given her a vintage bike token, she could take any of Lena’s private collection she wanted for the weekend. Finally from her mom she had a necklace crafted in the lab by Eliza and had three strands of DNA etched inside.

“That is your new family, the profile of you, ruby and Sam. I am so proud of you Alex, and now you are happy, both my girls are, I am content”

Sam had tickets from Kara too with the same promise for Ruby but it was for Pink, Lena had given her a all expenses paid trip for all three of them to Greece, she just smiled as they all gushed, she received a matching pendant to Alex from Eliza, it was amazing hers was on a bracelet but the pendants matched. She was so touched.

Ruby had a hall like no other, everyone spoiling her with games, and clothes, jewelry and tickets, she had makeup and all manner of shoes it seemed that none of them were holding back when it came to Ruby when she looked at everything there was something that was missing she looked around and when she realised she had opened everything she looked a little sad. That's when Eliza handed over a small box, inside was the same kind of pendant only it was a small square. Ruby’s face lit up as she saw it, only hers was a little different, it contained six DNA profiles.

“I didn't make it into something, but I thought that a you deserved all the profiles, that is everyone in this room, I can make it something if you like but I wasn't sure what you would want, but we are all family now”

Lena had a ticket to Ireland from Sam, Scotch that she hoped that Sam got from Ruby, Alex had in true fashion given her a personal shield just in case and an offer of a day at the range. Kara handed over a small box which had Lena’s heart in her chest. She hoped this wasn't a ring, it would spoil the surprise in the stockings. Inside were the most beautiful earrings that she had ever seen, mined and molded by Kara, the two jewels combined to create perfect balance. Eliza had given her a card with an equation on it, and a small sample of DNA, Lena looked at it and her eyes opened wide. It was the missing piece from the Matrix that Lena had been repairing, the fluid needed to incubate a baby.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“You may need it someday, no pressure, but you could help a lot of people, you are good Lena Luthor, it's about time the world knew how good.”

Lena knew that Kara would want to know just like the others but for now she just wiped away the stray tear as she looked at Eliza’s soft smile. She needed to think about something else and picked up the earrings, Lena couldn't help thinking that they went perfectly with the colours in the ring still waiting, burning a hole in the stocking, well in Lena’s mind. 

Kara received a monthly treats box from Sam, sweet treats from around the world, from Alex she received a ticket to a NSYNC reunion charity event for her and Lena. Ruby had given her a special travel mug with unicorns on it, Eliza had given her a card and inside was a secret recipe that Kara had always wanted and baked lessons in National city. Lena had given her a silly Christmas jumper, a small transparent pot of liquid, and a key to the penthouse. To which she turned to look at Lena.

“This Liquid will integrate into the nano technology in the new suit and cover it all, it is your very own personal shield, it makes the suit impenetrable to Kryptonite.”

They had finished with their present opening and were watching it's a wonderful life, things were apparently done in a specific order at the Danvers house, and as much as Lena liked order this was a little frustrating, she was now curled up with Kara and softly dozing on her shoulder. Ruby was sleeping on the couch her head on Sam’s lap and Alex was playing with her hair as the film was drawing to a close, Eliza looked at the time and it was time for her to get busy and get rid of the girls for a few hours so that she could get the dinner out and things ready.

“Time for the Walk on the beach, everyone dress warm the wind that comes off the ocean is chilly, go on all of you, I need my time in the kitchen, I will give you a call when it's time to come back, Kara will hear me now, go on you youngsters get out of my way and get some exercise.”

Everyone was sitting around in the living room warm and cosy, they had finished the presents and had eaten way too much already, at Eliza’s words Lena glanced at the mantal, when were they going to do the stockings? It wasn't that she wanted any more to eat and to be fair she was not sure she could even eat dinner at this rate, but stockings were first on christmas day right, why were they still full handing on the mantle. They did as asked after all it was Eliza’s house and everyone gathered their coats. The thick snow was everywhere but as they got closer to the sea the snow diminished. Ruby had run out onto the beach and was skipping rocks, the two couples walking wrapped up in each other. They walked for some time before Kara and Alex pulled them into a little cove area, there was still snow evident here, the cove set back from the sea, it was magical the snow the sound of the sea. Alex took Ruby down to the ocean where they skipped rocks, in return they gathered up snow and started peeling the others, everyone joined in and had a snowball fight, in which Alex declared herself the winner, even though Kara had the better aim. They sat on some downed trees and chatted. They had been there some time when Kara tilted her head. 

“We better head back, we can just make it in time, she had given her hour warning, although we are a little slow this year”

Kara looked at Lena, wearing boots she was shorter than ever and her feet were protesting against the walking, it wasn't that she didnt work out but she was more accustomed to treadmills, bikes and yoga than this strange beach walking, the sand sunk beneath her feet and everything was just harder than she had imagined, keeping her balance and walking elegantly went out of the window after the first mile. Kara had giggled and walked over hoisting her onto her back.

“Your chariot awaits M’Lady”

They had walked back at a faster speed giggling and enjoying the fresh air, it was peaceful in Midvale, there was clean fresh ocean air and no traffic. It was idyllic, even the thick snow had not upset Lena, the cold wasn't a problem either nestled close to Kara like this. She was in love with Kara, in love with Midvale and dare she say it, in love with a real family christmas.

Dinner was amazing there was so much food that when they first sat down Lena thought that there would be so much left over but as they sat and ate she realised that with all six of them well five humans and one hungry Kryptonian the food started to decrease rapidly as the laughter grew around the table they had all worked up quite an appetite with the so called stroll across the beach, which turned out to be a number of miles more than Lena had been expecting, although the piggy back ride back had been fantastic, not only had it saved her legs but the whole way Kara had been softly drawing symbols into her leg, she couldn't tell what they all were, but judging by the ones that she did recognise, they were declarations of love.

“This is amazing Eliza, seriously you are such an amazing cook, everything tastes so good”

“Thank you Lena, that is very kind of you”

They all gave their thanks to Eliza as they continued to eat, once the final fork was down they all started to help clear away the dishes, and clean up in the kitchen, as much as Eliza protested that she was capable of doing this and they should all go and sit. The women didn't leave it wasn't until Ruby had chipped in with the infamous grandma that she finally backed down, Eliza had looked at Ruby with such a soft expression that the whole room seemed to warm a couple of degrees. They continued to clean up bit by bit until the dishes were washed and dried, the table was cleaned and the few left overs put away.

“Well Now that everything is cleared away we have Chocolate Pecan Pie, we can cut it here and take it in to have with the movies”

As the cake stand came across the table headed towards Lena Eliza smiled and looked at her. She told her it was customary for the guest to get the first piece of chocolate pecan pie because with Kara around there was not always a promise that they would get one. Everyone laughed a little and Eliza took off the lid. A little gasp from everyone escaped as she looked at the stand and to everyone's surprise there was no pie. Instead the elf was kneeling with a small open velvet box. The chalkboard simply read.

“Please turn around Lena”

As she slowly turned around all she could see was Kara with her massive azura blue eyes looking at her like she was everything in the world, her arms outstretched holding on to a small delicate ring with a soft smile. Lena couldn't believe it, Kara was going to propose this isn't right this wasn't the right order, not the one they gave last night the stockings came first she was sure of it, she reached out and placed her finger on her lips and then Lena had grabbed Kara before she even had a chance to speak and pulled her into the living room, the other women looked at each other worried, was Lena going to say no, is that why she needed privacy. Ruby looked at them and shooed them to the living room.

“We are going to miss it”

They followed through to see Lena pulling another elf out of the stocken with Kara’s name on it, there was a certificate with the name hope and owner Kara danvers, Sam and Alex looked at each other and then back to the kitchen where the other elf was. There were two, Lena had gotten one for Kara two they were as bad or as good as each other it was all very romantic. The chalkboard reading was sat next to the elf that Lena had now placed on the mantle.

“Too much eggnog, I dropped it Kara can you help me find it please”

Lena had pulled out a box, small velvet, of course ruby and Sam knew what was in it and when Alex looked at them they just innocently looked away as if they were not involved from the very start of this crazy ride. Alex turned back in time to see Lena sink to one knee and open the box and Kara started to cry putting her hands to her mouth as the most massive smile spread across her face. 

“Will you marry me Kara Zor-El Danvers, you have given me a real christmas, and I don't want to share them with anyone but you ever, will you marry me?”

Lena was pulled up and kissing her, nodding at her and saying yes asking the question back for Lena to reply. Lena and Kara slipped the rings on each other's finger, their hands joined together, each placing soft kisses on the other's ring finger before joining their lips. Each woman had happy ears running down their faces and she held each other close. Even Ruby didn't complain about the mussy scene in front of them. She was pulled into a hug by her mothers and Eliza, her new grandmother, each of them had tears in their own eyes as they watched. They had picked up their elves and placed them on the mantle writing on the chalkboard so that Kara could take the last photo that she needed. She zipped off and was back a few minutes later with the journey in photo’s each placement, how Lena got more involved, a picture from each activity, the entire twelve days to this moment in an album so that they could always look back on this christmas.

The two elves were sat on the mantle, hans joined and looking at each other, hope and faith that's what it had taken to get to this, the point that the two adorable and oblivious lovebirds were finally getting married, finally on the same page, two chalkboards sat either side saying. She said yes! Alex’s phone went off as did Sam’s and they smiled putting Nia and Jess on speaker, she could hear Brainy and J’onn in the background as they all called merry christmas. Jess was joining in and Lena looked around at the sound of Jess's voice. There was a corus from the Danvers living room. Excitement crackled in the air and Nia started shouting down the phone.

“Come on we have been working on this for twelve days did it happen, did it?”

Nia squealed waiting for the confirmation, as Sam could just about hear Jess, asking who asked who? They were both ready to ask, but how did it happen. Sam smiled as Alex answered, both questions sort of.

“You know for someone who sees the future you are very impatient Nia, but yes they are engaged, they are going to move in and get married, they proposed”

“I cant believe Kara finally did it, this is the best christmas ever, congratulations Kara and Lena!”

“I knew she could do it well done Lena”

The cheers and the congratulations were shouted down the phone by the others and then there were more voices, they could hear Jess was with her family who clearly were invested in Lena’s relationship and in the background there was Vasques, Henderson and what sounded like half the DEO.

“I proposed first Nia, I asked, I said the words, she may have been planning longer but it I got there first”

“Lena, you did not, I proposed, I have been planning this for months and I asked first, in the kitchen”

“Technically you didn't ask Kara, you said nothing and I arranged the stocking thing this morning it is not my fault that the Danvers do stockings last, even as a Luthor I know the stockings come first”

The argument descended with all parties laughing and putting in their two pence worth and so started the first of many, who proposed firsts 2020 debates, each year it started with how first was measured, and each year it was stopped with ruby red lips crashing onto super lips and when they finally pulled apart they agreed that it didn't matter because they both had the best gift at christmas, each other.

Fini~


End file.
